Happy Endings
by MissAnonymousWriter
Summary: After Stella and Brandon's messy breakup, the day to Flora and Helia wedding has come! This amazing wedding day does not only bring happiness to the soon to be newly weds, but it also comes with suprises for everyone! Will this change Stella and Brandons current situation?Will the wedding change everything? Do we all really believe in happy endings? Stay tuned and find out more :)
1. Hours before the big day!

**Hi there! So I've really been caught up into the wedding mood recently! So I thought why not write a fanfiction that includes a wedding and the relationships of all the boys and girls! This fanfiction is mostly about Stella and Brandon!**

**Hope you'll love it :)**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Winx Club**

After the wild bachelorette party last night, I couldn't believe that the day we've all been waiting for has finally come, I was looking around the room only to find the girls sleeping. I mean how could they sleep on such a big day! Especially Flora for gods sake she's the important one today! She can't show up with a hangover to her own wedding! Helia's gonna kill me if he ever finds out that, the bachelorette party got a bit out of hand! Gosh I'm the best maid of honor ever. But I kind of needed a great time with my girls after the whole break up situation with Brandon, god he is also going to the wedding! I totally forgot that he was Helia's best man. I got up and sighed at the thought of seeing Brandon today, the guy who broke my heart 2 months ago is going to the same wedding as me. I went over to the mirror and put my hair into a messy bun, when my phone suddenly started ringing. I picked up the phone fast, so I didn't have a chance to look at the caller ID.

" Hello?" I ask while I rubbed my eye

"Good morning Stella!" said the person

"Oh good morning Sky" I said.

"Well how's the maid of honor handling the bride and the bridesmaids" said Sky

"Is this is a security check? Did Helia send you! I know he did" I said while whisper screaming into the phone

"No, No! He didn't send me! He is taking a shower actually" said Sky while laughing

" You're such a bad liar Sky!" I said while laughing

" I guessed I'm busted! But I better run now, see you at the church! Say hi to the girls from me! Bye!" said Sky

" Will do, bye" I said

I hung up and threw my phone on the bed, I then went to the kitchen and took a pan and a spoon. I walked up to the room we're all the girls were sleeping, and started hammering the pan with the spoon.

"What in the world is going on" screamed Layla as she got up

" No,no,no! I don't want to!" said Bloom into her pillow

"Whats wrong with you woman!" screamed Musa as she threw a pillow at me

"Sweet mother of technology! What are you doing" said Tecna as she looked at her watch

"It's freaking 5.00AM! It's illogical to wake up this early Stella" said Tecna with a frown

" Girls, girls! Chill I know it's early! But it is Flo's wedding day!" I screamed as I pointed at the brunette, who was sleeping peacefully.

I then walked up to Flora, and again again started hammering the pan with my spoon.

"Oh god, there's 7 hours to the wedding!" screamed Flora from the shock I gave her

" Good morning Mrs. Soon to be Helia's wife" I said while smiling at the soon to be bride

All the girls ran to Flora, and jumped her and I with hugs. We all got into a big group hug, and just sat like that for a while. We were enjoying the silence and the moment, before I took a deep breath and sighed and automatically turned all the attention towards myself.

" Oh sweetie is something on your mind?" asked Flora as she smiled at me

" No, don't worry about me Flora" I answered with a fake smile

"Is it about Brandon" said Bloom worriedly

I frowned and looked away from the girls, trying not to show them how I was feeling. I didn't want them to know that I was an emotional wreck after the break up, I didn't want them to see me weak.

"Does this answer your question" said Tecna as she looked at Bloom

" Well Stella, we're your best friends! You can tell us" said Musa as she took my hand into hers

"Yeah Stel, we are here for you! No matter what!" said Layla as she took my other hand

I looked at all the girls, I could see how worried they were for me! I couldn't bear to see them looking so sad and worried, on such an amazing and spectacular day. I suddenly burst, and started crying.

"Oh my god Stel!" said Bloom  
"Is it because he is at the wedding" said Musa

"Girls please let her talk" said Tecna

"Sweetie, just start talking" said Flora as she kindly smiled towards me

" Well, where should I start? You all know how he first of all cheated on me with Artemis! And how he broke up with me afterwards, saying that it was time to move on and find other partners in life! Gosh I hate him! I can't believe that I loved him for 4 years of my life! Here I am! Twenty years old, single and crying like a baby over a douche. While one of you girls are getting married to the love of her life and the rest is engaged to the people they love!" I screamed as the hot tears streamed down my cheeks

"And worst of all, after 2 months! He's already dating Artemis! But hey who would blame him huh? She's gorgeous with her long black hair and her beautiful natural tan and let's rather not forget about her big beautiful turquoise eyes! And don't forget that she has body and the face of a Greek goddess! And she's an amazon, so that's bonus points! He has a girlfriend who can fight and is gorgeous!" I screamed once again

Flora got up to me and they all hugged me, Musa cursed along with Layla about how they would kick his butt today, but I told them that they couldn't. I somehow still had feelings for him, I mean after the 4 years we spent together and all that we went through as a couple, I just couldn't' let go of my feelings for that handsome idiot. We've truly been through a lot as for example the time where Amentia tried to marry Brandon, or the time when Mitzy tried to steal him from me, but we managed to still be in a strong and healthy relationship even though all that happened! I don't understand what happened, but today I would rather not think of it and just celebrate my beautiful Flora's big day. I got up, smiled and told the girls to get ready, because we had to be at the studio to take pictures at 9.00AM! Which was in four hours from now? So I told the girls to get themselves ready fast, as I went into the bathroom and took a quick and hot shower. 10 mins. I got out from the shower only to find the girls wearing their long strapless baby pink bridesmaids dress, and Flora in her pure white strapless mermaid wedding dress. They we're all waiting for me to do their hair and make-up! So I got into my baby pink bridesmaids dress and started doing the other girl's hair and make-up first and then Flora's. All the girls as in Tecna,Bloom,Layla, Musa and myself we're all wearing very natural make-up and with pink lips, and our hair was also the same! I styled it so we all would have the same curled hair pulled into a side ponytail. Flora on the other hand was also wearing natural make-up and had red lips,I pulled her into her beautiful updo and then gave her some big diamond earrings she could wear. She looked beautiful! They all did!  
"Oh my god, im gonna cry" said Flora as she hugged me

"Flo, please don't! I just finished your make-up" I said as I laughed

"I can't believe that this is it!" said Flora as she looked at the other girls

"Well you deserve the best, and Helia truly is that for you" said Tecna

"Aw, thank you sweetie and so is Timmy for you" said Flora as she hugged Tecna

"You look beautiful Flora" I said as I looked at my gorgeously looking friend in her wedding dress

"Im gonna cry too" said Musa and Layla at the same time as they hugged each other

"This wedding is going to be amazing!" screamed Bloom

"Yeah" we all screamed together

Suddenly my phone once again started ringing and I picked up, as the girls were putting their heels on.

"Hello! Groom of the year" I said as I was fixing my hair

"Hey Stella! I was just wondering when you would arrive to the studio" asked Helia as he laughed

"Hey man, we are just about to head out right now! See you in 10 min." I answered

"Cool, see you then" said Helia before hanging up

"Who was that?" said Flora as she approached me

"Oh it was Helia, he was wondering when we would arrive at the studio" I said with a smile

"Cool, we'll meet him there" said Flora kindly

"You know, sometimes it scares me that you two are so much alike" I said with a laugh

All the girls started laughing as we went out of the door, and out to the limo that was waiting to take us to the studio. Today's going to be fabulous! I can't just feel it. As we arrived to the studio I took a deep breath before holding onto my bouquet that had white and baby pink roses with diamonds in it, just like all the other bridesmaids flower bouquets. Flora was holding a baby pink bouquet with diamonds in it! It was as beautiful! We all got out of the car and went up to the studio, only to find all the guys waiting in their crisp black tuxedo's, just sitting chatting and were obviously waiting for us to arrive. I must admit that they all look very handsome today, especially Helia! But not everybody was there, Brandon wasn't there? As the girls approached the guys hugging ,kissing and doing lovey dovey with their guys, I was on the other hand searching after Brandon. When Riven saw me, and also noticed that I was looking after Brandon, he had to comment about it, so I was now getting ready for something I would like to call "Riven's highlight of the day".

"Sorry Stel, Prince Charming is out and getting coffee for everyone" said Riven with a smirk

"Who says I was looking after him? We're not together remember idiot" I said as a glared at Riven

"Just admit it Stel, you still looooove him!" said Riven once again as he was smirking at me

"In your dreams Riv" I said as I lightly punched Riven's arm

I went over to the sofa in the studio and sat next to Layla, we were just chatting away while we all were waiting on Prince Charming oh I mean Brandon! As we chatted half an hour away and it was now 9.30AM and he still hasn't arrived, something must be up. Musa had asked Riven to call him, and Brandon picked up, he said that he was on his way and that he would be there in 5 min. I suddenly felt nervous, and I had the weirdest feeling down in my stomach. I just realized that I have seen him since we broke up 2 months ago, and this would be the first time seeing each other after the break up. Layla noticed how my facial expression had changed and held my hand. I looked up to her and she smiled at me and nodded, I couldn't quite understand her so I looked confused at her?

"Relax, we're here" whispered Layla

I felt relieved and also a lot more relaxed, and then he suddenly walked into the studio with 12 coffees in his hands. I felt like my heart skipped a beat or 2, gosh he looks even more handsome than the last time I saw him. I tried not to seem sad or unhappy, so I looked away from his direction. I wanted him to know that I was fine without him, even though that was a huge lie. He was greeting everybody one by one, and handing out their coffees. After he had greeted everyone and handed out coffee, he was finally walking towards me with two coffees in his hands one for me I guess and the other was for him. He was smiling as he walked towards me, I looked away trying not to make any eye contact with the guy who broke my heart.


	2. The Wedding

Layla got up from the sofa and went over to Tecna and Nabu, and then Brandon came and sat down right next to me on the sofa. I stared at him for a bit, and I was just as blank as a white paper, confused and scared. I looked down at my hands and noticed that they were shaking violently, I wasn't ready to talk to the guy who broke my heart.

"Hey" Brandon awkwardly said as he handed out the coffee to me

"Hi, thank you for the coffee by the way " I said as I snapped out from my staring and taking the coffee from his hand, while looking down on at the ground.

"You're welcome, we all need it! Trust me" Brandon said as he laughed

I couldn't help but smile, even though I didn't want to. I couldn't help thinking that we were not the only ones, having a wild night hours before the wedding. I looked at all the others and noticed how tired they all were, inclusive Helia and Flora it was too funny. I turned my attention back towards Brandon, and noticed that he was about to say something, so I was waiting for him to talk.

"So long time no see huh, how you been?" asked Brandon as he smiled at me with his gorgeous smile

"Good, good? How's Artemis?" I said while not realizing what I had said

"Excuse me?" said Brandon as his facial expression had changed

"Nothing" I quickly said trying to avoid an argument

"Oh nothing? Bringing up Artemis is nothing right?" said Brandon starting raising his voice a bit

"Please Brandon not today" I said calmly

"Well if you must know, she is perfectly fine" said Brandon

"Sorry" I said as I looked at his brown eyes

"And for what exactly" asked Brandon as he looked into mine

"Bringing up Artemis" I answered

"Well it's okay, I should be the one apologizing for my behavior! You see we recently split up" said Brandon

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that" I said even though I was more than happy about it!

"Hey everybody splits up right?" said Brandon not knowing what had come out of his mouth

I was furious of what he had said, how can he say that? _Hey everybody splits up right?_ How could he say that in front of his EX that he left 2 months ago because of Artemis! How dared he say that to my face. I got up from the sofa without excusing myself, and walked away from him. I could still feel him looking at me, but I didn't want to turn around. Gosh I was mad, nothing could describe how I felt! As I stormed out of the studio, everybody was looking at me as I left. I needed a bit air to cool off, somebody would probably show up now and try to "comfort" me and ask me about what happen, but I would rather be alone. I still can't believe that Brandon that moron had said something like that to his EX! Sometimes I wonder about why he is so full of it… While I was standing outside the studio all alone, the door behind me suddenly shut, so I turned around only to find Timmy smiling at me.

"Hey Stella, the photographer want you back" said Timmy

I was rather relieved that he had not asked about what happen or if I was okay, for the first time in my life I was happy about not being confronted or comforted.

"Oh super, but shouldn't the photographer take pictures of Helia and Flora first?" I asked

"No he wants group shoots first" said Timmy while smiling at me

I followed Timmy back into the studio, and was ready to take some groups shoots until the photographer had asked about a picture of the best man and the maid of honor. At that moment I wanted to dig my own grave and then shoot myself afterwards. Both Brandon and I obviously insisted on ONLY taking group shoots including EVERYBODY! But the photographer was as stubborn as Riven only a bit worse! Brandon and I stood awkwardly next to each other with an acceptable distance between us, but once again the stubborn photographer told us to get closer, and we did that but it wasn't enough. So he told us to get closer and closer and closer until we were almost glued to each other. The others of course laughed at us, because they could all see how uncomfortable it was for both of us. The worst part hasn't even come yet! Right before the photographer was going to take the damn picture, he had asked me to hold my bridesmaid bouquet which was no problem! But he told Brandon to hold my waist while I held the bouquet. We looked at each other with a stern look, before we both nodded and did as we were told. This was Flora's and Helia big day, so we had to do it for their sake! So we smiled and took the damn picture!

"Loooooking good" screamed Helia as clapped with both his hand

"Smile Brandon!" screamed Nabu

"You call that a pose?" said Timmy

"Shut up!" said Brandon through clenched teeth

I couldn't help by laughing at Brandon's provocative comments about the boys through his clenched teeth, it was hilarious! Especially because he was so irritated, so he kept swearing at them! So I was amused and kept laughing, and Riven eventually saw this and once again it was time for "Riven's highlight of the day", this guy has many highlights of the days.

"Enjoying being in the arms of Lover Boy" said Riven while he was laughing

"Shut up!" I snapped back him

This time Brandon were laughing at me, so I got more annoyed. After me and Brandon finished taking pictures, the photographer took some pictures of each couple and then a lot of pictures of Helia and Flora. We then had to take some group photos and then we were done. I was amazed about how the pictures had turned out? Who knew that they would turn out this good! Even the pictures of me and Brandon, I must secretly admit that those pictures are probably the best pictures of us together. It was now 11.30AM, we had to be at the church within 10 min's! So we have a bit time to get ready!

We all ran out from the studio and the girls and I drove as fast as possible over to the church with the limo, while the guys came after us with each of their own cars! We got into the church and started pairing the groomsmen with the bridesmaids! But I didn't want to be paired with Brandon, so I did everything I could to prevent that. Now we all were walking down the aisle before Flora, Helia was already standing there! He was just waiting for all of us to show up. We all walked down the aisle with our partner! I paired myself up with Nabu, Layla was rather okay with walking with Brandon since they were good buddies, so there was no problem there. We walked down the aisle and were now looking at a church full of people! It was amazing that there were so many who were, celebrating the love of my Flo and Helia! People from different realms came, just to attend the wedding. Suddenly the pianist started playing and this was finally it! Flora walked in with her father, he was the one who was giving Flora away. I looked over at Flora's sister Miele and Flora's mother, both were crying out of happiness, seeing this I was getting a bit emotional too along with the girls! Tecna were already crying along with Bloom! It was a good thing that I put waterproof mascara on them! I looked back at Flora who was being escorted down the aisle, gosh did she look beautiful. Her father and her finally reached the end of the aisle and then Flora's father "gave" Flora away to Helia. Her father took his seat next to Miele and the ceremony was about to start as the priest began talking. I swear he took too long, I was starting to drift away when Bloom elbowed me and made me snap out of it. We finally reached the "I do" part and I was getting really exited now.

"Do you Helia, take Flora as your lovely wedded wife" said the priest

"I do" said Helia as he was looking gently at Flora while he was having the biggest smile on his face

"Do you Flora, take Helia as your lovely wedded husband" said the priest

"I do" said Flora as she started blushing

Helia then put the ring on Flora's finger, and she did the same to him.

I was already crying along with the girls and Sky, who would have thought that he was such a softie. The priest smiled at Flora and Helia and nodded.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride" said the priest

Helia and Flora leaned in for the kiss, and kissed for the first time as HUSBAND and WIFE! I cried more and as I was crying I were looking over at Brandon. He seemed down? He wasn't as happy as he could have been.

Helia carried Flora bridal style, and ran out of the church! We all began running behind them, I never have been more tired! Helia is for sure a fast runner, I could keep up so I walked the rest as the lazy solarian princess I were. Flora was now ready to throw her bouquet, she had turned around and was going to throw it. God there was many who wanted to catch it! I looked around and saw the girls and A LOT of guests! Everybody was now standing outside, and waiting for Flora to throw the bouquet so somebody could catch it and then we all could move on to the reception.

" I am going to get it!" screamed Tecna

"NO, I AM!" screamed Layla

"In your dreams darling" I said while giggling

"No no no! I will catch it!" screamed Musa and Bloom at the same time

"You know what I think I'm gonna join in" said Brandon as he laughed

"We're in" said Nabu, Timmy ,Riven and Sky

People were ready to fight over the flower bouquet, and it was a battle-zone! Even the boys were all worked up about it.

"Okay ready" said Flora

"YEAH!" screamed everybody at the same time

"Okay here goes nothing" said Flora as she threw the bouquet over her head

She threw it and I got the bouquet! With Brandon? Both he and I were holding the bouquet because we both caught it at the same time. People came over to us telling us that we were a good couple and congratulating us! Awkward, it was indeed.

"You got to be kidding me" screamed Brandon and I at each other

"DID SOMEBODY RECORD THIS" screamed Riven while he was laughing like crazy

"I did!" said Musa as she high-fived Riven while she held her phone out

"This is illogical" said Tecna and Timmy while looking confused

"No this is amazing" said Sky

"Wow" said Bloom as she was very amazed about the scene

"This is too funny" said Flora and Helia while laughing out loud

"Guys?" said Layla

"WHAT!" snapped Brandon and I at her

"You know what catching the brides bouquet means right?" said Nabu

"No?" answered Brandon and I as we were kind of dumbfounded

"Well, it means that the one who catches the bouquet is the next" said Layla

"The next what?! " screamed Brandon and I once again

"The next one to get married" said Nabu as he finished

"WHAT" we both screamed

"Oh my god this is priceless" screamed Riven as he was crying from all the laughter

"One more word Riven and I swear I'm gonna blast you out of Magix and all the way to Solaria" I screamed at Riven

"Please do blast him up" said Brandon

"You wouldn't" said Riven as he laughed

"Are you sure about that?" I said as my pointed finger towards him

"A 110% sure" said Riven

My finger started glowing a bright yellow, and Riven slowly backed away

"Hands, up I surrender" said Riven

"Feisty" whispered Sky to Brandon

"I heard you!" I snapped and pointed my finger towards Sky

"Flora could you possibly throw it again" said Brandon anxiously

"I'm sorry that's not how it works Brandon" said Flora as she laughed

"Well should we be moving on" I said as I eagerly wanted to get away from all this awkwardness

"Yeah let's go to the reception" said Helia

"Okay where's the limo that brought us here?" said Tecna as she looked around

"Oh about that.." said Flora while she held Helia tight

"Oh here comes the bad news once again" said Brandon as he threw his hands up in the air

"Well we are all going to the reception in each of the cars we came with" said Helia

"We didn't come with a car Helia" I said

"Stella a limo is a car" said Tecna as he laughed at my stupidity

"No but we did?" said Timmy

"We each came with our own car" said Sky

"Meaning that there is six car going to the reception?" said Tecna while she were confused

"This is too funny" said Riven as he knew what was going on

"This is not funny" said Brandon with a stern look on his face

"Why are you acting up?" I said as I turned to him with my arms crossed

"Why do you care!" snapped Brandon at me

"Because you couldn't talk any louder!" I snapped back at him

"Kids please do not fight today" said Layla as she laughed

"Okay "MOM" said Brandon

"Helia please continue, I want to see were this is going" said Nabu  
"Yeah I would like to hear it too" said Musa

"As Tecna had figured, six cars are going to the reception" said Helia

"This means that everybody would be driving to the reception in couples" said Flora as finished Helia's sentence

"ARE WE GOING TOGETHER" screamed Brandon and I at the same time as we pointed at each other

"Yes, I'm afraid so" said Flora trying to hold in her laughter

"NO" we both screamed together

"This is the best wedding ever!" said Riven as he was laughing loud

"Riven!" I said as I turned to him

"What?" answered Riven

"You drive with Brandon, and I'll drive your car with Musa" I said

Brandon looked at me, as if he was disappointed in what I had suggested? But a minute ago, we were yelling and begging not to be in the same car, so I don't know what's up with him? I really couldn't understand why he looked at me like that, but honestly I couldn't take a long awkward ride with him. He just sighed, and turned around.

"No,No,No,No" said Riven as he refused

"Riven keys to the Benz now!" I said

"Here" said Riven as he gave me the keys

"Thank you!" I said as I stuck my tongue out

"I can't see a scratch on my Mercedes, okay!" said Riven while he was walking away with Brandon

"Okay" I said as I gave him a thumbs up

I grabbed Musa and went over to Riven's car, I must admit he owned one of the nicest black Mercedes ever in Magix! I love the fact that we now could get the same car-brands, as they have on back earth after we made them believe in magic. We got in the car and I started it, we drove right behind Brandon's white and new BMW. A handsome man in a killer car, that's what I love! Wait, what was I thinking!? I can't think like that about Brandon! I started shaking my head and sighed, Musa who was sitting in the front seat noticed this and turned her head to me, as I was driving.

"Anything wrong Stel?" said Musa

"Nope nothing" I said as I turned to her and smiled

"Sure?" said Musa while she raised one of her brows

"Perfectly" I said as I turned out the radio

"Okay, can I ask you something" said Musa

"Yeah, go ahead I said" as I turned the car to the left, right after Brandon's car

"Why didn't you drive with Brandon?" said Musa

I froze, I wanted to tell her the truth as she was one of my best friends but I could not lie to her either. So I just laughed, awkwardly and loud.

"Stop laughing and start talking" said Musa as she looked at me

"Okay okay, I surrender" I said

"Then why?" asked Musa

"Because it's awkward to sit the car with him?" I answered her

"And that's a problem because?" said Musa

"Because, he's my ex and he's history" I answered her

She nodded and just started singing, she was singing the song she had wrote for Flora and Helia's wedding. It was beautiful, even though everybody besides Flora and Helia heard it before, it still makes me shed a tear from time to time.

"You know Musa , that's beautiful right?" I said while I was driving

"Thank you, but I'm just a bit nervous" said Musa

"Trust me it's going to be amazing" I said

My phone started ringing, I asked Musa to pick up and put it on speaker, because I couldn't pick up since I was driving, and Musa was closer to my phone than I were. So Musa picked up my phone and set in on speaker mode.

"Hi" I said

"Where are you!" said the person

"Who are you" I asked confused

"It's Riven! Where's my car and Musa!?" screamed Riven into the phone

Musa and I started laughing like crazy, Riven's sentimental moments were always priceless! I mean I know he loves Musa more than his car, but the fact that I had both of the things that meant the world to him was just hilarious. I could hear Brandon talk, but I didn't hear all that he said! But one thing I heard him say was _"Man I don't know why she i_s", I didn't get to hear him finish his sentence because of Riven of course! But I was too eager to know who this girl he was talking about was.  
"Earth to blondie" screamed Riven once again

"I'm right behind you guys! Chill" I snapped at him

"Okay we are at the reception in 2 minutes, see you girls there, and Musa I love you" said Riven calmly for the first time ever since this phone call began  
"I love you too baby" said Musa

Musa then hung up and just smiled, I wanted to ask her why she was smiling, but I think we all perfectly know why. We finally reached the reception and let me tell you the location was at Magix's finest hotel! We pulled up to the parking lot were everybody was waiting at us and I parked the car. Musa and I got out and I threw the keys over to Riven.

"Never shall you be away from me again" said Riven as he kissed his keys

"Excuse me?" said Musa as she raised an eyebrow

"Or you babe" said Riven while he pulled Musa closer to him by her waist

"That sound much more better" said Musa as she kissed his cheek

"Okay we all have to walk in before Flora and Helia again in couples" said Bloom

"But we have to walk in arm in arm" said Sky

I looked over at Brandon and walked his way, he had his back turned to me so he couldn't see me. I walked over to him and took him by the arm, he looked very confused at me. I know we have been fighting almost all day, not "Agreeing" on anything. But I've been switching partners 2 times now, and it's not fair to the others! I can'' bring them down into our mess.

"What are you doing?" said Brandon

I just look into his gorgeous brown eyes and laughed, he looked at me and he smiled at me! This is the second time he smiles at me today, and my heart was basically melting.

We got into the reception as the couple leading the others, because I was the maid of honor and he was best man so we had to go first. Following us were Sky and Bloom, then Layla and Nabu, after it was Musa and Riven, then came Tecna and Timmy and then last but not least came Flora with Helia. The guests clapped and were awing at all of us walking together. The reception and venue was beautiful, Flora's baby pink and white theme was absolutely beautiful! There was flowers everywhere in different shades of pink, orange and white! The place looked very elegant and tropical! I loved it, I simply loved it. Brandon started laughing and I didn't understand why he did that, so I just looked at him as I was walking next to him. We got over to our table and sat down, all the boys sat over at Helia's side and us girls sat over at Flora's side of the big table.

Everybody was taking food from the delicious buffet and were eating. After everybody ate, Musa sang her song! Flora cried and Riven too, it was memorable. Afterwards the girls wanted me to hold a speech to the newly weds. I got up in the middle of the dance floor with my glass of wine and I just took the mic.

"Hi everybody, wow I really can't believe that there is so many here" I said as I laughed

"But I'm happy to see everybody, I'm happy to see that there is so many that came here today to celebrate this young and lovely couple, you see I remember when they first met 3-4 years ago in our junior year at Alfea! Awkward it was for them, embarrassing too and a whole lot of others things!" I said while still laughing

The guests and everybody else inclusive Helia, Brandon and Flora were laughing.

"Who would have thought that they would get married at that time right? But as they got to know each other their love for each other started blooming and getting stronger and stronger for each day, and here we are now 4-3 years later! At their wedding celebrating and cherishing their love! Flora and Helia I love you guys! May you always be together, so my dear guests! I would like to make a toast for the newly weds" I said as I raised my glass

Everybody raised their glasses and cheered and applauded for me! They actually loved the speech, even Brandon clapped! I couldn't believe it! Flora came crying over to me and hugged me.

"You're amazing Stella" said Flora

"And so are you" I said while hugging her

The rest of the night continued, we danced, I even got Helia to dance after forcing him to it! we sung along to all the songs all night long, we laughed, we cried, and as we were reaching towards the end of the night! Flora and Helia had an announcement to make, Helia took the mic in one hand and had Flora on the other.

"Dear guest, it was lovely seeing you here tonight!" said Flora

Everybody then clapped and cheered.

"But we have an announcement to make" said Helia

I looked over at them confused along with everybody else! What are they going to tell us? I looked over at Brandon and he also looks confused, so I guess he doesn't know whats going on either.


	3. The announcement

"Dear bridesmaids and groomsmen" said Flora as she looked at us

"And let's not forget about the maid of honor and the best man" said Helia as he laughed

Brandon turned to me and were looking all confused at me, I looked at him and shrug my shoulders because I was just as confused as he was.

"As you may know we are going to earth for our honeymoon" said Flora

"Yes we are going to Dubai for 2 weeks actually!" said Helia into the microphone

"Anyhow! We won't be going alone to Dubai" said Flora

"what?" I mouthed to Bloom

"I really don't know what's going on" mouthed Bloom back to me

"Because we are bringing our lovely friends with us! " screamed Flora and Helia into the microphone

"OMG! YEEEEEEES!" screamed Musa as she ran over to Helia and Flora to hug them

"I really needed a vacation, so this is great!" said Nabu

"Yeah me too! Dubai here comes The Winx and Specialists!" said Layla

"Did I mention that this is the best wedding ever?" said Riven as he hugged Helia tight

"Yeah you actually did earlier today" said Flora as she were laughing

"Timmy there is this new lab down there we could go to" said Tecna as she was clapping out of joy

"Yeah! I actually heard that it was pretty high-tech!" said Timmy while he was smiling

"You're the man Helia" said Brandon as he high-fived Helia

"Flora, thank you!" I said as I hugged her

"You're all welcome guys, we couldn't go without you since we've been together since forever" said Flora

All the guests started clapping and were about leave. Half an hour later when it was about midnight everybody was gone! The whole place was empty and it was only us left.

"Wait what about work? Red Fountain can't have six of their professors being gone for 2 weeks" said Timmy

"Yeah same goes for us, who's going to substitute us at Alfea and they can't have six professors missing for two weeks either" said Tecna

"We talked to Faragonda and Saladin 3 weeks ago, and they said it was okay for us to be away on vacation for 2 weeks" said Flora

"So they have already found substitutes for all of us" said Bloom

"Yes" answered Helia

"Great! NO MORE WORK!" I screamed out of joy

"So when are we leaving" said Riven

"Tomorrow in the morning" said Flora

"When exactly?" said Riven

"Early, about 6.00AM!" said Helia

"What! Guys you can't be serious!" screamed Riven

"That early again?" said Brandon

"Please Flora let us sleep! Just for a few hours!" I said

"Yeah and we need to pack too guys?" said Bloom  
"Are we going with the plane or portal" said Sky

"Portal of course! It is much faster" said Timmy

"Yeah it's illogical to fly with a plane all the way to earth!" said Tecna as she were looking at her PDA

"We going through a portal Sky" said Flora as she was smiling

"Okay how about 12.00AM?" said Nabu

"Yeah it sounds perfect" said Layla  
"12.00AM doesn't sound bad!" said Musa

"So we gotta go home like now to go and pack!" said Riven

"Yes" said Flora

"Wait! I have a lot of stuff and a lot of shoes, purses and just clothes in general! It's going to take forever!" I protested against Nabu's idea

"Go pack now, it's 12.00AM! That's it!" said Flora as she were laughing

"Yeah, we already postponed it by 6 hours now!" said Helia

"So let's go home, ladies and gentlemen!" said Brandon

We got out from the hotel and out to the parking lot, were all of the guys cars held. I looked over and finally realized that the car-problem would happen again, but I was really tired and I really didn't want to bother the others so I decided that I wanted to go with Brandon. Then Riven suddenly threw me his keys and said that he'll be going with Brandon.

"No Riven!" I yelled

"Whats wrong?" said Riven

"Take your keys" I said

"Why, I'm going with Brandon?" said Riven

"No, it's late and you and Musa are going the same place since you live with each other!" I said

"Does it matter? Your house is right next to ours? You can just park the car at my driveway and then walk home?" said Riven

"Riven seriously drive your own car and with Musa" I said

"Stella, You're not heading out of Magix? We all live on the same street! Remember? We're all basically neighbors! Even Brandon lives on our street too" said Riven

I just stared at Riven, confused at what he had said? Since when did Brandon move to the same street as the rest of us? I moved to the same street as the others after the breakup, since I decided to leave the penthouse Brandon and I shared in the center of Magix. I actually really liked that apartment, but I liked this big house even better, plus it was up until now a Brandon free zone! All my friends lived here too, so this was the perfect place for me to live. I just could not understand why he would want to move out , to the same place as me?

"Hallo? Earth to Blondie!" screamed Riven he was waving at me

I snapped out of my "trance" and took the car keys from him. I was in the middle of saying goodbye to everybody when Brandon all of the sudden came to me.

"So.. I just wanted to say goodnight and.." said Brandon before he was cut out by Riven, who came to Brandon and dragged him all the way to Brandon's car

I just looked very confused at them both before waving them goodbye. I went over to Musa and told her we were heading home right now, but she kept talking to Bloom.

"Come on Musa, we gotta hurry!" I said as I grabbed Musa's arm

"Okay,Okay! Jeeeez! Can't a girl talk to her friend!" said Musa as she was being dragged away

"Nope, not when it concerns her other friends packing problems" I said while laughing

"Oh god! That's true you have so much clothes! Good luck" said Musa while she was laughing.

I laughed with her, and we got over to Riven's car and hopped in. I started it and was driving straight home.

After about driving for 10 minutes, I was too eager to know why nobody had told me Brandon had moved to the same street as the rest of us?

"Musa can I ask you something" I said as I turned my face to hers

"YO! Eyes on the road!" screamed Musa as she turned my face

"And yes you can" said Musa sounding very relieved

"I was just wondering? Since when did Brandon move to our street?" I said

"He moved in last week? How come you didn't know" said Musa

"Nobody told me, I haven't seen him since the break-up two months ago remember!" I said to Musa while giving her a glare

"Oh, yes but his house is actually right in front of yours and it's next to Helia and Flora's"

"You got to be kidding me.." I said

I just shook my head, as we've reached the street we all lived on. We all kind of live on a street that was Magix's answer to "Wisteria Lane" on earth. It was a sweet cozy neighborhood, a total drama free zone. I pulled into Riven's driveway and parked his car. Musa and I got out from the car and I threw her Riven's keys.

"Thank you" I said as I was walking to my house that was only 20 steps away from Musa's home

"Your welcome, see you tomorrow Stell!" yelled Musa

"See you, good night! I yelled back

"Good night!" said Musa as she went into her house

I stood right in front of my house and was ready to go inside, I looked after my keys in my purse but I couldn't find it. I must have left it at home, before the bachelorette party, I face-palmed myself. I was starting to panic, I couldn't get into my own home, because I forgot my key inside the house . Then I suddenly remembered that Tecna had an extra key to my house, I gave it to her the day I moved in because I knew I would end up in a situation like this sometime! So I took my stilettos off and ran over to Tecna and Timmy's house, that was right next to Musa and Riven so there wasn't long to their home. I reached their door and started knocking on the door like crazy, then I looked at the driveway and noticed that they haven't come home yet. I tried to call Tecna but she didn't pick up, then I called Timmy and he didn't pick up either. I walked back to my house and sat on the stairs. Just sitting there and were staring at my black Audi that held in my driveway. I suddenly could see Brandon's white BMW, I've never been happier to see him and Riven too of course. Brandon parked his car at his driveway and then Riven and him were coming out of the car.

"HEEEEEEEY!" I screamed

They looked confused at each other, and were searching for where my voice came from. They looked at every direction besides mine.

"Over here you idiots!" I screamed from the top of my lungs

"Stella what are you doing out here?" said Brandon

"I live here" I said

"Why didn't you go inside?" said Riven while raising an brow

"Oh, I don't know? Maybe because I forgot my keys inside the house, before leaving yesterday!" I screamed at him

Brandon and Riven looked at each other before laughing like crazy! They we're laughing as hard as somebody ever could. I just looked at them, speechless and I didn't how to react.

"Did you leave your keys inside the house" said Brandon while laughing at my stupidity

"Aren't you guys supposed to be the specialists? Heroes from Red Fountain!" I said as threw my hands over my head

"Actually you are from the famous Winx Club, shouldn't you be able get inside the house with some magic" said Brandon as he was laughing

"I couldn't get the extra key from Tec! She wasn't home.. wait? What did you say?" I said and looked at Brandon

"I said that you get inside your house with a bit magic" said Brandon while still laughing at me

"Wauw Stella, I can't even describe how funny this is!" said Riven

"Plus, you can just teleport yourself in with the help of you ring and then get you extra key from Tecna tomorrow" said Brandon as he pointed at my ring

I face-palmed myself and got up from the stairs, I went to the door and took a deep breath, and took my ring off.

"Ring of Solaria" I said as my ring turned into a scepter

I looked at the boys and then started laughing along with them, gosh I'm so stupid sometimes! How could I forget that I was a fairy.

"Thank you boys" I said

"Your welcome" said Riven and Brandon obviously still laughing

"Good night boys" I said while laughing

"Night" they both replied as they both had turned to head home

Riven and Brandon both went home, and I teleported myself into my house. I had my shoes in my hand and threw them on the ground, before running up the stairs. I got up to my bedroom and threw myself on the bed, god I was totally worn out! I got up from the bed, went to the bathroom and washed my makeup off. I then put on my silky white night gown and decided to go to sleep. Suddenly I remembered that I had to pack, I sighed and went into my big walk in closet and choose the clothes I wanted to bring along. It took me exactly 3 hours and now the time was 3.00AM in the morning! Everybody was probably sleeping, and I just finished packing. I had 4 suitcases filled with everything from sundresses to formal dresses! All the shoes you could imagine, purses and bikinis of course! Since we were going to Dubai, we probably would be swimming a lot!

"Okay make-up and towels check!" I said to myself

"Wait I forgot something" I said as I was trying to remember what I had forgot

"Oh a toothbrush!" I screamed as I ran to the bathroom and grabbed a new toothbrush

I was finished for real this time, I got to bed and set my alarm so it would wake me up at 11.00AM! Meaning that I would have an hour to get ready and that I could sleep for 8 good hours! I fell instantly a sleep, on my cozy king size bed and were just enjoying it.

While I was sleeping I could suddenly hear somebody knock on my door, I tried to ignore it but I couldn't. I looked at the big clock in my room and saw that I was 9.00AM, I put my hair into a messy bun and put on my long white robe and wore my slippers. I went down stairs and opened the door only to find Brandon standing there shirtless only wearing his pyjama pants, and some slippers. God he looked so hot!

"Good morning" I said while rubbing my eyes

"Morning" said Brandon coldly

"What brings you here this early" I said

"Everybody tried to call you but you didn't pick up" said Brandon

I looked at my phone and saw that I had a million missed calls from everybody.

"Oh.. I was kind of sleeping" I said while looking the other way

"Yeah but they send me over here, to deliver at message" said Brandon

"Okay, and what is the message?" I said

"Well Flora invited everybody for breakfast, and you have to be there at 9.30AM" said Brandon casually

"Wait? As in 30 minutes! I need to dress up!" I screamed

"By the way we are travelling from their place so bring your suitcases" said Brandon before turning around and walking away

I shut the door and ran up the stairs, I looked at the clock and it was now 9.05AM! I had 25 minutes to take a shower,brush my teeth, do my hair and make and some put clothes on. I ran to the bathroom to a quick shower, I dried my hair with the blow-dryer and then put it into a high ponytail. I then put on my make-up and decided to go with a very light and natural make-up style for the day. I ran out with a towel wrapped around my body! But I at least have my make-up and hair done I thought to myself. I put on my underwear and then a long white chiffon shirt and then some dark blue jeans. I then put on some black pumps and a black pearl bracelet! I took my black Michael Kors bag that Bloom gave to me as a birthday gift and then I looked at the time. It was now 9.25AM! I did it all in 25 minutes, I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. I took my keys and the charger to my phone and threw it in my bag. I then teleported myself along with my 4 suit-cases to the front of Flora and Helia's door. I knocked on the door and was greeted by Timmy who welcomed me in and helped me take the bags inside.

"Good morning" I said as I entered the kitchen

"Morning sweetie" said Flora as she was setting the plate with pancakes on the table

"Oh I love your outfit and heels Flo" I said as I looked at Flora's floral skater dress and pink heels

"Thank you" said Flora as she winked

"Stella I love your bag!" said Musa

"Thank you! And I love your outfit" I said to Musa while pointed at her boyfriend jeans and her cherry red chiffon t-shirt, along with her cherry red heels!

"And you girls too" I said as I was pointing to Bloom who was wearing a baby blue sundress along with baby blue heels, and Layla who was wearing a black jumpsuit, a pearly white necklace and some white sneakers , and Tecna who was wearing a long hot pink blazer with her white shirt tugged in under her high waist black jeans along with some hot pink killer pumps.

"Hey what about me" said Nabu with his mouth filled with food

"Dude, stop talking while you're eating it's disgusting!" said Brandon

"All of you look good and ready for a vacation!" I said

Everybody was now laughing, we sat down and ate. I was enjoying Flora's fruit salad, oh my god Helia is a lucky man! He got to marry Flora, the most talented cook ever! I adored Flora's cooking and I just loved it!

"Oh man I'm looking forward to this!" said Sky

"I'm sure you do love" said Bloom as she kissed Sky on the lips

"Get a room" screamed Riven with his mouth full of food

"Stop talking while you're eating" said Musa as she sighed at Riven's actions

"Sorry babe" said Riven as he kissed Musa's cheek

"Sometimes it's like Musa is more like your mom than fiancé" said Timmy while laughing

"Shut up!" said Riven

We all laughed, and continued eating our breakfast. When we finished the boys went into the living room to watch some TV, while the girls and I were cleaning the kitchen before leaving. Musa ran and closed the kitchen door, and then started laughing! They all laughed along with her.

"Do you know how long I've tried to keep that in" laughed Musa

"Probably as long as me!" said Tecna while laughing

"I can't breathe" laughed Bloom while almost going out of breath

"Me neither" said Layla while she was laughing

"Oh my" laughed Flora

"What's going on?" I said as I looked at them, totally dumbfounded and having no clue on what they are laughing about

"Oh Brandon, oh Riven! Save me! I've been locked outside my house" said Musa while laughing

"You heard!" I said as I face-palmed myself

"Yeah silly" said Layla

"Now tell me, how can you forget you keys inside your own home?" said Tecna while laughing

"You can when you're Stella" said Bloom while laughing

"Oh my god, don't judge me! I ran all the way to your house Tec just to get the extra key but you weren't there" I screamed in defense

"You make it sound like you ran 30 miles, Tecna lives 2-3 minutes away from you!" said Layla while laughing

"Sweetie, you must admit that a strong fairy like you didn't realize that you could teleport yourself with the ring before the guys told you" said Flora while laughing

"But who told you about my incident" I said

"Riven" they all answered

"If he wasn't you fiancé Musa! I would have killed him a long time ago!" I said

"I believe that" said Musa as she smiled

We finished cleaning the kitchen and went into the living room. We immediately noticed that the guys fell asleep, they couldn't hear anything and were just in their own world. Brandon and Nabu slept on the sofa, while Riven was along with Sky sleeping on the floor, and Timmy and Helia also fell asleep on the other sofa. The girls looked at me with a devious smile and I all knew what they wanted me to do. I got into the kitchen, took a pan and a spoon and was getting ready to what I do best. I walked into the living room and the girls were giving me a thumb up, as a sign for me to begin! I started hammering the pan with my spoon like crazy and all the guys flew up from the shock I gave them. The girls were laughing hysterically, even I was laughing because they looked so scared!

"WHAT IS GOING ON!" screamed Nabu

"YOU!" said Riven angrily as he was pointing at me

"Why man why!" mumbled Brandon

"That's just mean Stella, and I mean that's really mean!" said Timmy while he was fixing his glasses

"This reminds me of Red Fountain" said Helia while laughing

"Come on! We're going now! It's 12.00AM!" said Flora as she helped Helia up

"Thank you my flower" he said as he kissed her lips

"Stella would you do us the honor of creating a portal" said Sky

"Of course" I said as I took my ring off

"Ring of Solaria" I said as my ring turned into a scepter

I took the scepter and created a portal, we walked through it and we were right in front of this big hotel. We all looked amazing and Riven even gasped because it was so incredible! It was a 20 floor building! It was absolutely stunning! But it was night?

"Tecna why is night" I said

"Oh I knew I forgot to tell you guys something!" said Tecna

"What?" said Nabu

"That there is a 10 hour time difference!" said Tecna

"10 HOURS!?" we all screamed besides Tecna and Timmy

"Meaning that is it 10.00PM in the evening?" said Layla

"Correct" answered Timmy

"I could actually go to sleep right now" said Riven

"Me too, we've been up since 6AM!" said Musa

"us too" said everybody else besides me

"What about you Stella" said Layla

"I first slept around 3.00AM in the morning, and woke up 9.00AM" I answered

"So all have been sleeping for 6 hours" said Helia

"Yep" said everybody

"Okay, let's check in and then go sleep!" said Flora

"Yes please!" said Riven

We all entered the lobby, it was big luxurious and gold! I loved it, I gave my suitcases to the piccolo and he followed me up to the reception. I checked in and I got room 1518, Brandon said he had some business to take care off, so he went away while everybody else were checking in. Flora and Helia got suite nr. 1520, Riven and Musa got suite nr. 1517, Tecna and Timmy got suite nr. 1516, Layla and Riven got suite nr.1519, so I guess Brandon will be getting suite nr.1521. The piccolo took all of our bags and escorted us all to the 1st floor, where our rooms were. Everybody got into their suites, and I got into mine.

"WOW!" I said as I were checking the suite out

It was amazing the living room was big and had a gold and black theme. There was a black sofa with golden pillows and a big bouquet of roses on the table along with a basket of fruit and a basket of different kinds of candy! And a big flat screen TV! It was an awesome living room. I went into the bedroom, and saw this big king size bed that was gold! There were rose blades all over the bed, and it was simply just amazing! I then moved on to the bathroom, it was probably the only place in the whole suite, that wasn't didn't have anything gold inside! But it was pure shining black bathroom, there was a shower and a BIG spa-like bathtub, there was a sauna and then all the other main things a bathroom would have such as a sink and toilet. While I was still in the bathroom I washed my make-up and then changed into my black night gown that went over my knees, I haven't worn it since Brandon and I split up! Because this was his favorite night gown on me and it reminded me to much of him so I never wore it. Tonight I just felt for wearing it you know? Plus it goes perfectly with the whole black and gold theme. I ran to the bed and threw myself on it. I was just lying there and relaxing, when the door to my suite suddenly opened. I got up and kept quiet, so I just sat on the bed eagerly waiting for the person to enter the bedroom. I was a bit scared, because I had no idea who could be coming into my suite? I was the only one who had a key card to suite nr.1518?


	4. Has the world gone mad?

I was waiting and the person finally entered the bedroom, I gasped from the shock I got.

"Brandon?" I said

"Wow" said Brandon as he was looking at me in my very revealing night gown

"Brandon! Stop starring!" I screamed as I threw a pillow on him

"What?!" said Brandon as he snapped out from the starring

"STOP STARRING!" I yelled as I threw another pillow at him

"I didn't stare!" yelled Brandon in defense trying to make a save but failed

"What are you doing here" screamed Brandon and I

"This is my room?" snapped both Brandon and I on the same time again

"No, this is my room" we once again yelled at each other on the same time

"Wait, no it can be" said Brandon

"Well it is!" I said as I showed him my keycard

"Put on a robe, we're going down to the reception" said Brandon

"Don't tell me what to do!" I said as I put on my long robe, so my body was fully covered

"And you still did it!" said Brandon as he was laughing

I put on some slippers, and we then went out of the suite. We took the elevator down to the reception, where we got greeted by the male receptionist who was sitting behind the counter.

"Hello, how may I help you tonight" said the receptionist politely

"Hi, we have been signed the same suite, and we should have had each of our own? So I was wondering, If you could help us solve this problem and get us in separate suites" said Brandon

"Of course sir please tell me which suite you're in" said the receptionist as he was ready to type on his computer

"Suite nr.1518" I said

The receptionist typed in the suite number and then looked at the computer while shaking his head.

"Is there a problem?" said Brandon

"Sir are you and the girl, Mr. Brandon and Ms. Stella?" said the receptionist

"Yes" we both replied

"Then I'm afraid to tell you that there hasn't been a mistake, you see you guys have always supposed to be assigned the same suite" said the receptionist

"What" we both screamed

"When has the reservations been made?" I said

"About 3 months ago" said the receptionist

"Oh dear lord" said Brandon as he face-palmed himself

I turned away from the counter and sighed, the reservations have been made before me and Brandon split up. That's why we're living in the same suite! There must be some kind of solution?

"Could you maybe get us another suite?" I said

"No , I'm sorry we're fully booked" said the receptionist

"You see I'm the princess of Solaria! You must have another suite for me!" I said starting to raise my voice

"Stella he probably doesn't know what Solaria is!" said Brandon

"It's okay, thank you for your time" said Brandon as he was thanking the reception and then he dragged me to the elevators and then pressed the button for the 1st floor

"What are you doing?" I said

Brandon just ignored me and didn't answer, the elevator stopped and we got into our room.

"I'll take the sofa and you go to the bedroom" said Brandon

"No, you go into the bedroom I really don't mind" I said

"No, you go" said Brandon

"No,you go" I said

"Fine" said Brandon while being frustrated because of me

He got into the bedroom, and changed into his sleep-wear. He was once again shirtless and only wearing his pyjama pants. I took my slippers and rope off, only standing there in the middle of the living room in my black revealing night gown. I went over to the door frame of the bedroom and I just saw him lying on the bed, shirtless and looking great. He noticed me and turned all the attention towards me.

"Is there a problem?" said Brandon while looking at me

"How can you let the princess of Solaria sleep on the sofa? What a gentleman!" I said  
"What? You insisted on staying on the sofa!" said Brandon

"It is called being polite!" I said back to him

"FINE!" said Brandon as he almost got up

"NO! STAY!" I said

"WHAT'S YOUR DEAL WOMAN!" snapped Brandon at me

"I can't let you sleep on the sofa! It's rude!" I said while looking away

"You know what? Nobody is sleeping on the sofa, get in" said Brandon as he moved to the other side of the bed

"What? No, I'll go to the sofa" I said as I backed away

"Stella, get in now" said Brandon sounding really annoyed

I went over to the bed, and got into it. Brandon was on the other side of the king bed, while I was on the other. There was so much space between us, because we both had moved to the edge of the bed. My face was turned to the huge window, and his was turned towards the big bathroom. For about an hour we both didn't speak, and were just trying to sleep but couldn't because of the jet lag we had.

"Brandon.." I said as I turned my whole body to his direction

"What?" said Brandon with his face still turned away from mine

"Are you sleeping?" I said

"Yes, I'm talking to you in my sleep" said Brandon sarcastically

"Can I ask you favor?" I said

"Yeah, whats up?" said Brandon as he turned his face to mine

"I can't sleep, so I was wondering if you wanted to go out for a walk?" I said knowing he would say no

"Yeah why not" said Brandon

"Really!" I said as I jumped out of the bed and wore my robe

"Remember the keycard" said Brandon as he took a t-shirt on

"Roger that!" I said as I took on some ballerina shoes

"This is the second time today, that you obey my order!" said Brandon while laughing and then he took some flip-flops on

We went out of the room, and took the elevator down to the lobby. When we reached the lobby, we went out of it only to see this beautiful city with all the lights. I look up at Brandon, and he just keeps walking. We walked around nearby the hotel, we walked and walked for hour's maybe and suddenly this man grabs my arm.

"Young lady, don't you look fine tonight" said the man in a creepy tone

Brandon was walking ahead of me, when the creepy man grabbed me by the wrist so he didn't notice I was gone. The man suddenly turned me around held me by the mouth and then touched my hip. I bit his hand and started to scream. Brandon heard me and then he came running, and punched the guy.

"Don't you ever touch her!" yelled Brandon

I fell onto the ground and started to cry and I was shaking violently, I couldn't even defend myself! I was one of the strongest fairies from Magix, and I couldn't even defend myself from a creepy human. I started to cry even more than before, and then Brandon lifted me up so I was standing up on my feet again and then checked me after bruises. He saw that I had a bruise on my wrist, and started to curse.

"Stella are you okay?" said Brandon concerned

I wrapped both of my arms around his neck, and sobbed like there was no tomorrow. The hot tears streamed down my face and I clearly wasn't at my full senses, because I wouldn't usually do something like that but I really needed to feel safe, and I obviously felt safe in his arms. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I kept crying. He then took me by the shoulders and pushed me slowly away, I thought he did it just to break of the hug but he looked at my face and smiled, then with his fingers he took all the tears away from my face.

"Don't cry, okay" said Brandon calmly

I nodded and then he pulled me into a hug , I eventually calmed down and smiled into his chest. I looked up to him and he gave me one of his million dollar smiles, I started giggling and I was probably the happiest woman on earth right now. I missed Brandon so much, so to have him comfort me, save me and to be in his arms again and just being this close to him made me feel complete.

"Let's go back, okay?" said Brandon as he took my hand and started walking back towards the hotel

We finally came into our suite and it was now midnight, we were both super tired and I was still a bit scared.

"I'll take the sofa, you'll take the bed?" said Brandon

"Is it okay if I do that?" I said

"Yeah, it's a sofa-bed anyways so it really doesn't matter" said Brandon as he smiled

"Thank you" I said

"For?" said Brandon

"Everything" I said

He just smiled at me, and laughed. I laughed along with him and then it got a bit awkward.

"So.. Good night" I said as I turned around and walked to the bedroom

He didn't respond to me, so I got into the room and closed my door, I took my ballerinas and robe off so I was only wearing my nightgown. I sat on the chair in front of a table with a big mirror, so I decided to comb my hair when somebody was knocking on. I went to the door with my long hair loose and then opened it while my face was turned the other way.

"I forgot something" said Brandon

"Oh what did you forget?" I as while turning around towards him

I turned my face to the door and then Brandon crashed his lips into mine and kissed me. He kissed me right on the lips, and I was shocked. I still could remember his sweet and soft lips, and I enjoyed the kiss but I didn't kiss him back. I was just standing at the door frame with big eyes and couldn't move. He broke the kiss, and then he smiled at me.

"Good night" said Brandon

He then turned around, and went back into the living room. I closed the door and turned around so I had my back against the door.

"Wow" I said calmly to myself

I breathed out and then I could feel my cheeks get hotter and hotter. I went over to the mirror and then I saw that my face was red as a tomato.

"I know you're blushing" screamed Brandon from the living room

"NO! I'm not!" I snapped at him

"Okay, do you mind if I come and check?" screamed Brandon while laughing

"YES!" I snapped back at him

I went to bed, still blushing and feeling hot. This was maybe the sickest night I've had in years! First I almost get harassed on the street by a creepy dude, then Brandon comes and saves me? And last but not least he kisses me good night? What in the world is going on? I can't fall for him once again, even though I'm perfectly on my way to it. While I was thinking I fell asleep, I actually slept very well until I woke up by the sound of running water. I tried to ignore it and took one of the many pillows on my head. I got up and looked at my phone it was 10.30AM. I wanted to go and take a shower and brush my teeth but then I found that out that the sound from running water came from Brandon who was apparently taking a shower. I then decided to wait to the bathroom was free, so I just sat and listened to some music! After 10 minutes Brandon came out in only a towel, and I couldn't help but look.


	5. We all love girl talk!

"Don't you know it's rude to walk half-naked around royalty" I said as I got my towel and headed towards the bathroom

"It's not like you haven't seen this before" said Brandon as he walked out the bathroom

I just stopped and glared at him.

"Plus, I know you're enjoying the view" said Brandon while smirking

I looked at him and sighed in defeat, and he was just laughing at me. I then turned around and got into the bathroom, and locked the door. I undressed and got into the shower, when Brandon knocked on the bathroom door.

"Can't I get some privacy?" I screamed while washing the shampoo out of my hair

"Way to be nice to the one who saved you last night!" said Brandon

"It's your job! You're trained to be a hero! Remember!" I yelled back at him

"Yeah! But it would be nice with some kind of reward!" said Brandon

"I kissed you! You should be thankful enough" I said

"Actually, I kissed you! And not the other way around! So technically I haven't gotten any reward" said Brandon while laughed

"Shut up! and you shouldn't have kissed me! We're not together! Let's take see it as an "accident" right!" I screamed

"But it wasn't? I did it on purpose, so it was my intention to do that!" said Brandon while laughing even harder

"ARGH! I can't win with you, can I?" I said

"Nope, never can and never will" said Brandon while laughing

"Gosh, you're such a girl!" I snapped at him

"You know how much I love to annoy you, I've missed doing that" laughed Brandon

"I haven't missed it or you!" I yelled out in anger

"Touché! Anyways the guys and I will be having breakfast at Timster and Tecna's suite, so Musa told Riven to tell me to tell you that you have to go Blooms suite and eat breakfast with the girls." Said Brandon still laughing

"That's the most confusing sentence ever" I said

"You have to go to Bloom's suite" said Brandon

"And do what?" I said

"Eat breakfast?" said Brandon

"But it's like almost noon now? Don't you mean brunch then?" I said

"Call it whatever you like, but I'll be leaving now!" said Brandon

"But do they know that we share the suite since Musa told Riven to tell you to tell me about the break" I said

"Nope, they don't know! They were all to lazy to come to the suite and tell you" said Brandon

"So they told you to do it?" I said

"I guess so, but I'll be heading out now okay" said Brandon before leaving

I didn't answer him and went on with my shower. When I was done I came out with my dripping wet hair and a towel wrapped around my body. Brandon wasn't there so I didn't need to close the bedroom door while I was changing my clothes. Today I've decided to wear some boyfriend jeans, a white t-shirt along with a pair of yellow pumps and a long yellow blazer. I painted my nails white and then I decided to do my make-up. I wore very light and natural make-up since it was hot outside and I put on a natural nude lipstick. I then blow-dried my hair and just put it up in a low ponytail! I looked in the mirror and tried to fix my bangs. I took my sunglasses and my phone from the table and got out from the suite. I went over to Bloom and Sky's suite and knocked on the door but nobody opened the door for me.

I called Bloom and asked them where they were, and she told me that they were all waiting for me in Flora and Helia's suite. I cursed Brandon out all the way to Flora's suite, I knocked on the door and got approached by the sweetest.

"Morning " said Flora as she hugged me

"No much 's wife" I said as I hugged her back

"You should call her, miss not on time Flora" said Musa

"Amen to that!" said Layla

"When will you learn Stel?" said Tecna while laughing  
"Sorry girls!" I said while laughing

"I called room service and got us a really girly breakfast" said Bloom while laughing

"And the breakfast is?" said Tecna

"Wasn't Flora going to make it?" said Musa

"No, today we want to order something" said Layla while winking

"Well I got us some, chocolate pancakes with and a mix of strawberries and blueberries on the side, 6 fruit smoothies, 6 pink lemonades, and a lot more of different kinds of fruits such as pineapple and cherries!" said Bloom

"I think it was a good idea to let you take care of the order Bloom!" said Flora while laughing

"The only reason why Flora thinks that it's an good idea, is because of the fruit" said Musa while laughing

"Amen to that" laughed Flora

The food we ordered from room service came, and then we sat in Flora's suite's living room and were eating breakfast.

"So how do you guys like the hotel?" said Flora

"Love it!" said Bloom

"Amazing, did you know that this place got a huge gym?" said Layla

"I enjoyed the sauna this morning, so it is quite fantastic I guess!" said Tecna

"I love it too!" said Musa

I didn't answer Flora's question or more likely I was avoiding to answer Flora, because non of them knew about me and Brandon sharing the suite! But on the other hand I was mad about it? Maybe I should tell them?

"What about you?" Flora while smiling at me

"Good, even though I share the suite with Brandon" I said while mumbling the Brandon part

"Pardon me?" said Tecna

"You what? With who? And where? "said Bloom

"Repeat yourself please?" said Layla

"Brandon she said" said Musa as she heard everything because of her supersonic hearing

The girls all turned their heads to Musa who was drinking her lemonade and stared at her.

"And that they shared the same suite" said Musa while taking a sip from her glass with lemonade

"YOU WHAT!" they all screamed besides Musa

"How?!" said Layla

"Miss I just got married over there had made the reservations 3 months ago! Before Brandon and I broke up" I said while pointing to Flora

"This is illogical? So she never changed the reservation?" said Tecna

"Nope" I said while drinking some lemonade

"Maybe Flora had a hidden agenda" said Layla while laughing

"I'm sorry Stella, but you must admit it's funny right?" said Flora while giggling a bit

I just glared at her, and she just kept on giggling.

"So why didn't you go to the receptionist and tell him about the problem" said Bloom

"We did, but there no suites available" I said while sighing

"So you guys will be sharing the suite until we go home?" said Bloom

"Looks like it" I said while being unaware of the huge smile that appeared on my face

"Why are you smiling?" said Musa

"Nothing!" I said while hiding my face in my hands

"Did something happen?" said Layla

"No!" I said

"Why are you smiling then?" said Layla

"YES SOMETHING HAPPENED! A LOT ACTUALLY!" I yelled

"Tell us! What are you waiting for" said Musa

"Okay after we talked with the receptionist we got up to the room, there was some what can I say complications? So we ended up sharing the bed" I said

"You shared the bed with him?!" said Tecna while gasping from what I've said

"For about an hour" I answered

"An hour? What happened then?" said Bloom

"We both couldn't sleep so we went out for a walk" I said

"This is so romantic" said Flora as she clapped her hands out of joy

"Well while we were walking a creepy man grabbed me" I said

"What? Are you okay" said Layla

"Yes, thanks to Brandon he kinda punched the man" I said

"Aw! What a hero" said Bloom

"Okay, move on!" said Musa

"Well, he punched the man and "saved" me. I hugged him because I was scared but he hugged me back and held my hand all the way back to the hotel" I said

"Why didn't you kick the man's butt with your powers" said Tecna

"I was too shocked to even move or react" I said

"I can totally understand you Stella!" said Musa

"Yeah I would have been scared too" said Layla

"Well we got back to the suite, Brandon took the sofa and send me off to the bed" I said

"So you didn't share the bed, when you got back" said Flora

"No, but he did something else" I said

"WHAT!" they all screamed

"While I was combing my hair, he knocked on the door and told me that he forgot something" I said

"GO ON!" screamed Musa

"TALK WOMAN!" said Bloom

"He kissed me good night" I said as I started blushing like crazy

"OMG!" all the girls screamed

"Did you kiss him back" said Tecna

"Nope.." I answered

"They are soooooo getting back together" screamed Musa

"No chance" I said while laughing

"Check the grin, you're in love" sang Musa

"No way!" I said while smiling at my friend's silliness

"You swoon, you sigh! Why deny it Stella?" said Flora while almost singing

"No girls, just no! I'm not in love with him" I said while laughing at their statement

"You so are! Admit it you still got feelings for him" said Bloom while raising an eyebrow

"Bloom of course she does! They were together for 3 maybe 4 years before the breakup! They obviously still got feelings for each other!" said Tecna while laughing

"You got it all wrong Tec! Brandon and I are history" I said

All the girls just looked at me before jumping me.

"This is so big!" said Musa

"All because of you Flora!" said Tecna while hugging Flora

"I know it will work out between you guys again" said Bloom while winking

"Operation get Brandon back must start!" said Layla

"WAIT!" I screamed

"Girls! I don't have feelings for Brandon and to be honest what's the chance of him having feelings for me?" I said

Layla and Musa both hit me really hard!

"WHY DID YOU HIT ME!" I screamed

"Why are you so stupid" yelled Musa

"A GUY DOESN'T KISS A GIRL FOR NO REASON!" yelled Layla

"Plus he broke up with Artemis?" said Bloom

"You could be the reason why he broke up with her" said Tecna

"How do you know that it was him that ended things?" I said while raising an eyebrow

"Timmy told me last night, he didn't tell me the reason! He just told me about Brandon ending things with Artemis hours before the bachelor party" said Tecna

"HOURS BEFORE!" screamed Flora

"Omg Stella, He did it because of you!" screamed Bloom

"I have the same conclusion as you" said Musa while pointing at Bloom

"No,no,no girls! Let's be a bit realistic okay?" I said

"We are Stella! Just think of it, if it wasn't because of you? Why would he end things with Artemis the day before seeing you!" said Layla while she was looking at me

"Prince Charming!" screamed Musa

"More like prince not so charming" I said

"He is so into you Stel!" said Flora

"No he's not" I said

"Yes he is! Don't you remember how he was at our first year when he tried to score you" said Musa while laughing

"What happened?" said Layla

"Well you came to Alfea when they were a couple! But back then Brandon would take her out and do a lot of sweet things!" said Bloom

"So when did they become a couple?" said Layla

"By the end of our first year at Alfea" I said

"It was actually maybe a couple of months after you came to Alfea" said Musa

"Yeah, 2 or 3 months before you came I guess" said Tecna to Layla

"So you've actually been together ever since?" said Layla

"Technically yes" I said

"Did I ever mention that I love our girl talks" yelled Flora

"Trust me we all love them!" said Bloom while laughing

We all ate our breakfast, we just sat and chatted for maybe an hour when we suddenly heard the door unlock. We knew it was the boys because they were almost screaming as they came in! Obviously they haven't noticed us, so they kept screaming and arguing about something.

"NO I AM NOT!" screamed Brandon

"Yes you are!" laughed Riven

"WHAT DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!" yelled Brandon

"I don't understand why you don't understand what we're saying!" said Riven while laughing

"Yeah just admit it!" said Timmy

"Oddly, you've been happier than normal so something's up" said Helia while laughing

"Man Helia, not you too!" said Brandon as he slapped his forehead

"Sorry mate, sometimes I can't back you up either" said Helia while patting Brandon's back

"Yeah man you can't deny it!" said Sky while laughing

"DENY WHAT! There's nothing to deny!" yelled Brandon

"So you're actually admitting it? By saying that there's nothing to deny?" said Timmy with a smirk

"Deny what" I said

"Boys I think we got company" said Nabu as he was pointing at us while we sat in the living room

"Deny that Brandon obviously still.." said Riven before Brandon jumped him and covered his mouth

We all just stared and were shocked by Brandon's actions, but we all eventually laughed at them.

"Man why did you do that" said Riven

"Why do you talk too much" said Brandon

"Shouldn't you girls be in our suite?" said Sky trying to save the situation

"Nope, even though some of us got the wrong info" I said while glaring at Brandon

"Sorry" said Brandon in defense

"Anyways, we're heading out to go swim! Wanna come?" said Nabu

"FINALLY! I have this new bikini, I've been dying to wear!" I screamed out of joy

"Me too!" said Bloom

"Let's go out and get tanned" yelled Tecna out of excitement

"When are we going?" said Flora

"You're going other places with me" said Helia while winking at Flora

"Sounds good Helia" said Flora while giggling

"Riven, you could really learn from Helia" said Musa with her arms crossed

"Learn what" said Riven

"To be romantic, caring and a bit more positive about life in general!" said Musa

"I'm always positive" snapped Riven

"Now that's the biggest lie I've ever heard" said Brandon while laughing

"Or you could at least take me out on a date more often" said Musa

"Why don't you date Helia then" snapped Riven

"Helia's married! Idiot!" said Nabu while laughing

We all laughed at Riven being himself, and at Musa for being stubborn. God those two are truly the perfect match! If I ever dated somebody like Riven, I think I would jump out the window! The man is cool and everything but he's too negative sometimes! But I'm glad he has Musa who sees the soft side of him.

"Stella? Where you going" said Layla as she saw me running towards the door

"I need to get ready silly" I said as I turned around and stuck my tongue out

I ran over to my suite and looked for me keycard in my pocket, I couldn't find it. Then I remembered I left it behind..

"Oh my god" I said to myself

Once again I locked myself out. I ran back to Flora and Helia's suite. I knocked on the door and Helia opened it for me.

"BRANDON!" I screamed as I entered the living room

Everybody was looking at me, and I just stood there and waited for him to answer.

"What?" said Brandon

"I kinda forgot my keycard, so I need yours" I said

They all bursted into laughter, they laughed hard and loud! They couldn't believe that I haven't learned from my previous episode. But then the guys looked confused and dumbfounded at me? They realized what I've said! The girls already knew about me sharing the suite with Brandon now, but the guys had no clue.

"Why do you need his?" said Nabu while laughing

"They share the same suite" said Layla without realizing what she said

"They what?" said Riven

"Oops" said Layla

"We share the same suite" I said casually

"This is illogical, Brandon why are you so unlucky?" said Timmy

"Should I be offended?" I said while I looked at Tecna

"Yeah, I really think you should" said Tecna while laughing

"Why didn't you teleport yourself in" said Brandon while he was finding his keycard

"I'm not wearing my ring today if you haven't noticed" I snapped at him while showing him my hands

"Why would I notice it! It's not like I analyze your accessories" snapped Brandon back at me as he gave me the key

I took the keycard out of his hands and walked towards the door.

"No, thank you?" said Brandon

"Nope, you owe me this" I said while waving his keycard

Everybody started laughing at me and Brandon and this was probably the start to 2 most hilarious weeks of all our lives! We didn't see Helia and Flora that much the whole time, but the rest of us was together every single day till the day we had to go back to Magix. Brandon and I have grown closer and closer actually! I really think that staying in the same suite has cleared the air between us and everything is good. We actually didn't fight the rest of the vacation mostly because we didn't want to make the vacation bad for the others, but we did do some pranks on each other almost every day such as pushing each other down in the pool and so on. I must admit that the funniest thing that happened was when Sky got Bloom some flowers and she got some kind of allergic reaction so Bloom is now full of red dots! But I must admit that the best thing that happened on this vacation was probably that Brandon and I ended in the same suite.


	6. An irregular day

It was Thursday morning and I just woke up in my own bed, after 2 weeks in Dubai I've really missed my house and it was nice to have some privacy finally! I looked up at the clock and saw that it was 8.30 AM, I then sat up in the bed and were looking around in my room for about 10 minutes. My phone started ringing and I ignored it at first. Then it started ringing again so I had to pick up, because it must be important since the person would be calling twice, I picked up too fast so I didn't get to see the caller-ID.

"Good Morning" said the person

"Now why would you be calling me this early Timmy" I said while yawning

"Early? You have classes at Red Fountain today remember?" said Timmy

"Oh god I had to substitute for ! Man that woman better have a good reason for stop teaching health care classes at Red Fountain" I said in shock

"Well that woman died Stella.." said Timmy

"Awkward.. Please tell me classes start at 10 today!" I said

"No Stella, they started half an hour ago" said Timmy

"Oh my! Griselda is going to kill me if she finds out! Please cover for me till I come" I said while screaming

"It's already done" said Timmy

"Oh Timmy you're a life-saver! I'll make you my famous crème brulé when we are off!" I said

"Oh I'm not the one covering for you Stel, but I'd still love to have that famous crème brulé of yours" said Timmy while laughing

"What do you mean? Who is covering for me then?" I said

"Helia, Brandon and Riven" said Timmy

"I'll be there in 10 minutes! Oh wait that's a lie, I'll be there in 30 minutes" I yelled

"Why? You can just go to Alfea! The guys are handling them! You can teach them at next class next week!" said Timmy  
"Trust me, if those three are in the same room there won't be a next class if I don't come now" I said

"Why they are cool, plus Helia's with them" said Timmy

"Helia isn't the issue, neither is Brandon the problem is Riven's temper" I said

"It don't quite understand what you mean Stella?" said Timmy

"What I mean is Riven is the source to trouble, my class at Red Fountain is full of first year students! And you know Riven hates freshmen's!" I said

"Go on" said Timmy

"So Riven will probably yell at some freshmen, and then Brandon will tell him not to yell. Then Riven yells at Brandon and will be telling him to mind is own business. Helia will then enter the discussion by telling them to behave and then hell breaks out" I said

"You're so right, you better come here fast" said Timmy

"Bye!" I screamed before hanging up on him

I hung up and ran over to my closet! I put on a figured fitted skirt that reached my knee and navy blue chiffon tank top and a long black blazer on top of it. I did my makeup as fast as I could, but I did it faster than usual! It wasn't hard for me to do my makeup since I always wear a light and natural makeup-look. When I finished my makeup I looked at the time, and saw that it was now 8.50 AM! I didn't have time to do my hair so I put it up in a messy bun, and didn't have time to put on some pumps either! So I decided to wear my navy blue converse! I took my keys and my bags and teleported myself to Red Fountain with the help of the ring of Solaria of course. As I came into the school, I could hear someone scream and shout and I knew it was bad news. I ran to the classroom only to find the guys laughing along with the freshmens?

"What's going on" I said as I entered the classroom

All the freshmens just stared at me, hypnotized by me and totally fascinated.

"Stop drooling boys! She's too old for you boys, get yourselves together" said Riven while laughing

"I'm 20 years old, thank you very much" I said while glaring at Riven

"Yeah, but they're like 15 or maybe 16" said Riven while laughing

"Nice choice of shoes, I think I've never seen you in anything without a heel" said Brandon

"Thank you, so nobody answered my previous question? What's going on?" I repeated myself while looking at the guys

"Nothing just teaching the boys" said Helia while smiling

"About what exactly" I said while sighing

"About how to score a girl!" said Riven

"Oh my god guys! You should be teaching them about health care!" I said

"And you should be here on time" said Brandon  
"Burn" whispered Helia

"So since my students haven't learned anything today by you" I said

"Or you" Brandon while laughing, and causing the whole class included the guys to laugh

"Ha ha, it was so funny I forgot to laugh" I said while giving him a death glare

"Yo Professor Riven!" said a student

"What's up kid?" said Riven

"Since we're talking about girls right? I wonder if you maybe could tell us guys how you scored some of the hottest girls on Alfea" said the student

"Oh I've got to hear this one" I said

"Well they couldn't resist us! I mean we're very attractive and heroic, so it's understandable that they couldn't resist us" said Riven

"Oh my god, I'm so going to tell Musa" I said while picking up my phone from my bag

"No, you're not" said Riven while taking my phone out of my hands

"How do you now Musa miss?" said a student

"You idiot, that's Princess Stella from the Winx Club! Of course she knows her you moron" said another student causing the whole class to laugh

"But then you and Brandon are together right?" said the student while pointing at us both

"I'm pretty sure that this class is about health care and not about my private life" I coldly answered

"Cold as ice" whispered Helia to Brandon

"Tell me about it" said Brandon while laughing

"Now Helia, what's up with all these lame side comments! I'm also gonna tell on you just so you know it" I said

"If you tell on me, I'm going to tell on you" said Helia with a devious smile on his face

"What do you mean?" I said

"Meaning that I'll inform Saladin, Griselda and Faragonda about you being late today" said Helia

"You wouldn't" I said

"Oh yes I would" said Helia while laughing

"Man Helia, I've taught you well! You make me so proud" said Brandon

"Me too mate, I've never seen anyone being so good at black mailing" said Riven while laughing

"Out" I said

"What?" said Helia

"Go out of this class now, I need to learn these boys something before the bell rings!" I yelled

"You're not the boss of me" said Riven

"You know what? let the boys decide" said Helia

"No,No,NO! This is my class I decide what to do" I said as I shoke my head in denial

"Yeah Professor Stella! We really want to get some advice about girls before the Red Fountain Ball tomorrow night, so we can get some dates to the party" said a student  
"I'm sure that they want to hear more about girls from us experts Stella!" said Riven as he patted my back

"Experts? You guys? Maybe Helia but you two.." I said while pointing at Brandon and Riven

"Hey hey, we can be like Helia" said Brandon

"Prove it" I said

"Fine, then be my date for the Red Fountain Ball and I will" said Brandon with a smirk

I looked at him and smiled, Helia and Riven noticed this so they were shocked by my reaction to Brandon's question.

"I'd love to" I quickly answered

"Really?" said Helia shocked

"Nope" I said while laughing

"What!?" said Brandon in disbelief

"Boys, and this is how fast a girl can reject you! As our dear friend Brandon here demonstrated on Stella" said Helia while laughing

The young freshmen laughed along with Helia and I, and Brandon just glared at us.

"Man Stella you're the bomb" yelled Riven as he gave me a thumbs up

"Well since you want to learn about girls today, I'll head back to Alfea" I said as I was about to leave

"Bye" said all the students  
"Oh and by the way class, next time we're having a real class about health care!" I said while laughing

"Your so cool Professor, see you next week!" said the freshmen all together

I just laughed and teleported myself back to Alfea. It was lunch break and I was on my way to the cafeteria were all the girls would sit, but then on my way to the cafeteria Griselda had "bumped" in to me and started questioning me.

"Morning " said Griselda

"Morning Griselda" I said

"So how was your class at Red Fountain this morning" said Griselda

"Lovely, they're all some nice students" I said with a smile

"So, what did you learn them today?" asked Griselda

I froze, my students had learned absolutely nothing when it comes to health care, but if you ask them about girls they'll know a lot.

"Uhm, just basics" I answered

"Could you be more specific " asked Griselda

"Oh we discussed health care in general" I lied

"Execellent keep up the good work! It's sad you're not the boys full time teacher" said Griselda

"Yeah it really sad" I lied

Honestly I wanted Saladin to find the boys a teacher pronto! I didn't want to do this, Griselda just signed me to it! Oh that lady really doesn't like me, so as revenge for blowing up the lab in my first year she is making me teach teenagers! Talk about holding a grudge for years. I waved Griselda good bye and moved on, as I entered the cafeteria a lot of the girls in the cafeteria greeted me as I made my way to the table where my friends sat.

"Hey girls" I said as I sat down

"Hi" said all the girls as they smiled at me

"Oh lord, I just want this day to be over!" said Musa

"Yeah, it's a hard day today" said Bloom

"Tell me about it" said Flora as she sighed

"Yeah I actually agree with you guys, today the students are more worked up than usual" said Tecna

"Yes, my students were also not very focused in class today!" said Layla

"Girls, the Red Fountain Ball is around the corner! Maybe they just want to get ready for it you know!" I said

"Since we're talking about it? Are you going Stel?" said Musa

"Yes! I wouldn't miss a good opportunity to wear a fierce dress" I said while winking

"All of us are going with the guys, are you going with someone" said Layla as she elbowed me

"Nope, alone" said while eating my salad

"WHY!" said Flora

"I don't need a date to have a great time Flo" I said while chewing on some salad

"Girl close your mouth while eating" said Musa

"Sorry" I said while laughing

"So how was your morning at Red Fountain" said Tecna

"I was an hour late, and the guys covered for me till I came" I said

"Who covered for you" said Bloom

"Riven, Brandon and Helia" I answered

"Oh god! Did something happen?" said Flora as she looked concerned at me

"Yeah those 3 are like a recipe for disaster" said Musa while laughing

"And the main ingredient for disaster is Riven" said Tecna as she laughed

"Actually they lectured the boys till I came" I said while laughing at Tecna's comment

"About?" said Bloom

"Oh health care" I lied

"You're lying" said Flora

"Okay, girls! They were lecturing the boys about girls" I said in defeat

"That doesn't sound bad?" said Layla while laughing

"By the way Brandon asked me to be his date to the Red Fountain Ball" I said

"WHAT?!" they all yelled

"What did you say!" said Musa

"She said no?" said Tecna

"How do you know that?" said Musa

"Because she told us before that she was going alone?" said Tecna while laughing

"Why did he ask you to be his date?" said Bloom

"I told the guys that the boys shouldn't get advice on girls from them" I said while laughing

"And then?" said Flora

"Then I asked them to prove it, and Brandon said he'll prove it to me if I be his date to the Red Fountain Ball" I said while laughing

Flora hit me hard on the back of my head causing me to scream from the shock she gave me.

"FLORA! Never would I've expected you to hit me! You and Helia has suddenly become a bit devious" I yelled

"HOW CAN YOU SAY NO?!" yelled Flora as she hit me again

"OW! Flora stop it hurts!" I said

"The Red Fountain Ball is tomorrow! And you're gonna go alone!" yelled Flora

"Yeah cause I don't wanna go with him!" I said

"This was a great opportunity Stel?" said Layla

"No it wasn't, besides he could get any girl on the magic dimension he wants to go with him" I said

"No, that's not entirely true" said Tecna

"Why?" I asked

"Because he wants YOU, so your statement about him getting any girl he wants to go with him is incorrect" said Tecna

"I'm not going to change my mind" I said while laughing

"Fine, but trust me you'll regret it" said Bloom

The bell rung and we had to go back to classes. The rest of the day was just long and boring, the students at Alfea was busy finding out who they would want as their date for tomorrow night or what to wear or what to do. It was finally 14.00 AM and the last bell for the day rung out, I teleported myself back home and got something to eat. After I finished I called Flora to see if she and the girls would want to go dress shopping for tomorrow night. But before I could call Flora, she called me?

"Come out!" yelled Flora

I went outside my house, only to find the girls waiting for me in Flora's brand new fiat 500!

"Oh my gosh! Where did you get this?!" I screamed

"Helia brought it for me!" said Flora while giggling

"It's amazing! Where are we going?" I said while laughing

"We're going out to shop for dresses for the Red Fountain Ball silly" said Bloom

"But girls? There is no room for me in the car" I said as I pointed into the car where the five girls sat

"Oh gosh, I totally forgot that we only can be five in here!" said Flora while pouting

"Oh Flo, don't look sad! Besides I'll just take the Audi" I said

"I'll keep you company" said Bloom as she got out of Flora's car

"Yeah Flora, I'm also gonna go with her" said Layla

"Okay, see you at the dress shop!" said Flora as she drove off with Musa and Tecna in her car.

We got over to my car and drove over to the dress shop, where Flora and the others already were waiting for us. We entered the shop and got amazed by all the dresses in all the different colors,shapes and designs.

"Hey" said Tecna as she waved at us

"HI!" yelled Layla

"So what kind of dresses are we looking for today!" said Flora

"Black or white duuh?" I said

"Why black and white only?" said Bloom

"Girls, you know that this year's theme is black and white right?" I said

"No" all the girls replied

"You've been too busy then! Let's get to work!" I yelled

"Stella is in her zone!" said Tecna while laughing

"Okay Flora and Layla you both find a white dress, that color is made for your skin complexion! Trust me it will suit you!" I said as I send them off to find a white dress

"Okay you three are a problem!" I said

"Why?" said Musa

"Because if it isn't the right fabric it maybe wont suit us" said Tecna

"That's so right!" said Bloom

"SO! I know what we are going to do!" I said

"What?" the three remaining girls asked

"We are going to find you guys a formal lace gown!" I yelled out of joy

"That's a brilliant idea Stel! Lace always saves the day" yelled Tecna

"Who shall we start with!" I said

"What about me?" said Bloom

"Okay, you have to find yourself a long white lace dress with sleeves" I said

Bloom turned around and went away from me and the rest, to find the dress I had asked her to.

"And Tecna you have to find a figure fitted one sleeve black lace dress" I said

"Roger that" said Tecna as she left to find the specific dress

"And last but not least Musa, you have to find a long black lace mermaid dress that has short sleeves" I said

"Yes ma'am!" said Musa as she ran off to find her dress

I was really tired so I just sat on the nearest chair and just waited for the girls to find their dresses. When all the girls suddenly came running with their dresses in their hands minutes later, Flora came with a white one shoulder chiffon dress with an open leg and Layla had a long strapless chiffon dress!

"Girls your dresses are gorgeous! Layla yours is so beautiful and beachy!" I said

"Yeah, it also reminded me of the beach when I saw it! Because it is so light and not figure fitted" said Layla

"And Flora yours are absolutely stunning! You'll look like a Greek goddess in it and I'm sure Helia's gonna love the open leg part of the dress!" I said

"Yes I know! It's a bit of a Greek goddess dress! But I'm not gonna show Helia before tomorrow!" said Flora as she winked

"That's my girl! Tell me how he reacts" I said as I high-fived her

"I see you found your dresses girls!" I said as I looked at Bloom,Tecna and Musa holding their dresses

"Yes, I love it" said Tecna as she held her one sleeve long figure fitted black lace dress in her hands

"I love mine too!" said Bloom while holding her long sleeved floor length white lace dress

"And mine is just cool" said Musa while flashing her black mermaid lace dress with short sleeves

"They are perfeeeeeeeect!" I squealed out of joy

"Stella, where is your dress" said Bloom

"I haven't found one yet" I answered her

"Oh sweetie, the shop is closing soon shouldn't you find one now" said Flora

"Yeah, you girls should go home" I said

"No, we will stay" said Bloom

"No, go home! I'm sure the guys are looking after you, since you haven't been home all day!" I said

"Okay, but call us if you need us" said Layla

"Will do" I said

The girls left and I was alone. I looked and looked, and searched through several of dresses till I finally found the one! This is it, this is THE dress.


	7. A helping hand

I came home from the shop, exhausted and totally tired after hours of dress shopping. I got out of the car and was on my way into my house when Brandon suddenly called me. I was standing on my porch and then picked up the phone.

"You have 2 seconds, I'm tired and I want to sleep" I snapped

"Come over" said Brandon

"Excuse me?" I said

"Come over" repeated Brandon again

"Brandon it's 7.00PM, I'm tired, exhausted and hungry!" I said

"I think we can work with that" said Brandon as he laughed

"What?" I said

"Just come over" said Brandon

"Fine" I said

I hung up and went straight across the street to Brandon's house. I knocked on the door but nobody opened it? I was starting to get more annoyed so I grabbed the door knob, only to find out that the door was open? I let myself in and walked into his living room.

"Brandon?" I said while I was looking around in his big living room

I walked into the kitchen and found no one in there either, I was starting to wonder why he would invite me over to an empty house.

"That bastard makes me come over here hungry and tired and he isn't even home himself!" I whispered to myself before getting back into the living room.

I stood in the middle of his living room, and then decided to call him. I picked up my phone and dialed his number, while I was calling him I looked at the big glass door in his living room and noticed it was open. I walked closer and noticed that it was the door to the garden because I saw the big pool. I hung up and put the phone back in my blazers pocket, and walked over to the door before seeing red rose petals on the ground. I went out to the garden and started following the rose petals till I suddenly saw candles all over the garden and a table with food on it. It was absolutely gorgeous and beautiful, a candlelight dinner in the middle of his garden. I looked up at the sky and saw how many stars there were tonight, and couldn't help but smile. I could hear something behind me so I turned around, only to find Brandon standing there with a huge bouquet of roses.

"Surprise "said Brandon with a big smile

I really didn't know how to react, I was speechless for the first time in my entire life. For the 3-4 years I've been together with Brandon and he has never done something like this, but when we're not together he can all of a sudden do things like this.

"Are you trying to prove that you can be romantic?" I said as I finally understood why he did this

"Maybe, maybe not" said Brandon as he laughed

He gave me the bouquet and then held my hand as he escorted me to the table. He pulled out the chair for me and then he sat down at the other side of the table. I looked at the food, and saw that there was steak, potatoes and salad! It actually looked really delicious, but I was doubting if this was all Brandon's cooking. I mean I've lived with this guy and when I left, I left a man who couldn't cook. We started to eat and I was even more amazed by the taste of the food.

"Oh my, did you make all of this" I said

"Yes, been in the kitchen since I came home from Red Fountain" said Brandon

"It's really good Brandon" I said complimenting him

"Thank you" said Brandon while smiling

We kept eating and it was a bit awkward, because non of us talked through the dinner. Every time I looked at Brandon, he would catch me looking at him and would usually smile at me. We both finished and were just all quite, so we apparently both tried to break all the awkwardness.

"I have something to say" we both said at the same time

"Ladies first" said Brandon while laughing

"Brandon, I'm really sorry for everything I haven't been quite fair to you and I hope that you'll forgive for everything" I said

"Stella, you know I can forgive for everything and I'm sorry to for everything that has happen between us" said Brandon while smiling at me

"I kinda missed my partner in crime, so should we keep peace?" I said as I held my hand out

"I'd love that" said Brandon as he took my hand and shook it

"Well, since you've proven that you can be romantic? I should go to the Red Fountain Ball with you tomorrow right?" I said while laughing

"YES!" yelled Brandon as he jumped out his chair

"Don't get too excited" I said while laughing

"Does this mean that we actually have a chance at getting back together? You're actually giving me another chance Stel?" said Brandon while he looking at me

"I guess it does" I said while laughing

"This is amazing!" said Brandon while having a huge smile on his face

"Just pick me up at 8.00 PM tomorrow night" I said as I got up from the seat

"I'll be there at 8.00 PM sharp" said Brandon as he picked me up and spun me around

"Put me down Brandon" I yelled while laughing hard and loud  
While Brandon was holding me up I was looking down at his gorgeous brown eyes,and he was looking up into my eyes. We were about to kiss, when Brandon's stupid sprinklers suddenly turned on, it got us soaking wet as Brandon put me down on the ground and we both ran back into his house.

"Where were we" said Brandon as he was leaning in for a kiss

"We were nowhere" I said while laughing as I put my finger on his lips

"Oh man, stupid sprinkler!" cursed Brandon

"I'm heading home! I need to get this wet clothes off" I said as I was going towards the door

"Before you go, don't you want something dry? I have a t-shirt and some jogging pants you can borrow" said Brandon while smiling

"That would be nice, but I don't want anybody seeing me wearing your clothes while coming out from your house" I said

"Why? Are you scared of if somebody sees you then they might misunderstand the situation" said Brandon while laughing

"Yeah misunderstand" I said while blushing like crazy

"If you don't want to leave you can stay the night?" said Brandon while laughing

"NO! I'm good! I'm heading out now!" I said as I ran towards the door in my still very wet clothes

"See you tomorrow" said Brandon while laughing

"Bye" I said while closing the door behind me

I ran back to my house, luckily nobody was outside! So nobody saw me coming out of Brandon's house. I locked myself into my home and then ran up the stairs to my room. I took a quick shower and then put on my night gown. I threw myself on my bed and then fell asleep right away. Hours later my alarm clock started ringing, and it was time for work. I got up brushed my teeth, got dressed and then ate breakfast before teleporting myself to Alfea. I didn't see the girls all day! Everybody was too busy focusing on the Red Fountain Ball tonight. In my class nobody paid attention, so it was a long boring day! Just until the bell rung out at 02.00 PM. I actually think that maybe was the most exciting thing that happened at Alfea today. Everybody rushed out the school, the Red Fountain Ball started at 07.00 PM! There was only 5 hours until the ball started. I teleported myself back home and then ran upstairs. I undressed myself and took a long and warm shower. I got out of the shower and put a towel on my head and a bathrobe on. When I came out of the bathroom, I then put on some black shorts and a white tank top, when somebody suddenly was knocking on my door. Before I went down to answer the door, I put my hair up into a high ponytail. I ran down the stairs and over to the door! I opened it and saw my best friends standing on my porch with soaking wet hair and their dress in their hands.

"STELLA WE NEED HELP!" said Bloom

"I can't find my blow dryer" said Flora while referring to her soaking wet hair

"I can't find anything" yelled Tecna

"Stella we need to be ready by 7.00 PM sharp!" said Layla

"Oh my god, my hair is wet!" said Musa while touching her hair

"Girls, girls! Calm down, come in" I said as I opened the door a bit more so the girls could come in

They all almost ran into the living room, and then they all put their dresses nicely on my couches so they wouldn't get frilly or curled.

"Who's first" I said

"ME" they all screamed

"This is hopeless" I said while face-palming myself

I started with Layla, I first did her hair and then her makeup. I made some big natural curls on her and put on a very light make-up and red lipstick on her. She put on her long white strapless chiffon dress, along with some white stilettoes! And let me say she looked like some actress from Hollywood.

"I love it! Specially the curls! You're so good Stella" said Layla

"Honey, this is all you! Your curls are all natural, I just made them bigger" I said while laughing

Then I moved on to Flora, I started with her hair and then moved on to her makeup. I blow dried her hair first and then curled it and put into a side ponytail! It actually reminded a bit like the same hairstyle I had to her wedding. I then put very light makeup on her and then coral colored lipstick on her just for giving her this natural look with a bit of color into it. She then got dressed and wore her white one shoulder chiffon dress with the open leg, along with some white stilettoes.

"The fierce Greek goddess is ready for the party!" I said

"Oh thank you sweetie! You're amazing" said Flora

"You're welcome" I said as I hugged her

Now it was Blooms turn, I first blow dried and then combed it. After I combed it I put her hair to the side and started braiding it so she would have a long braided side ponytail , I then fixed her bangs. Afterwards I put very light makeup on her, and finished her look with some red lipstick. After we were done with hair and makeup, Bloom put on her long sleeved floor length white lace dress, along with some white pumps.

"It's gorgeous! Thank you Stel! You're amazing" said Bloom

"I've been hearing that a lot today" I said while laughing

It was now Musa's turn, I also blow dried her hair and then put her hair into a beautiful updo. Then I put some very light make-up and then a nude colored lipstick on her. She then put on her black mermaid lace dress with short sleeves, along with some black stilettoes.

"I like the lips!" said Musa

"It suits you!" I said

Tecna was the last, and she was actually also the easiest to style because she already had a fierce short haircut. All I needed to do was to blow dry her hair and then put some makeup on her, so I did that. I blow dried her hair, and applied some light makeup on her and along with some pink lipstick. Tecna then put on her one sleeve long figure fitted black lace dress, and some black pumps.

"Now all of you are ready" I said with a big smile

The girls was standing right in front of me, looking absolutely amazing in their dresses and I must admit they all had some fabulous shoes on! All of them looked very formal and fierce at the same time! I looked up at the clock and noticed that it was 6.55 PM.

"Oh god it's almost seven" I said

"It is?! Did we really use 5 hours" said Bloom

"Yeah I think we did" said Layla

"Oh Stella you're not even ready" said Flora

"It's all right, you know I love to be fashionably late anyways" I said

"So when are the guys coming" said Tecna

"Now" said Musa as she pointed at the door

We all looked towards my door, when somebody suddenly knocked on it.

"You know, sometimes your super sonic hearing scares me" I said as I was going up to answer the door

I opened the door and all the guys besides Brandon, stormed in. They were all wearing crisp black suits, I guess when you're a guy black is just the color for a party. The guys then came into my living room saw their girls, and stopped for a while and just stared at them. Helia mouth dropped when he saw Flora in her dress, Riven was speechless when he saw Musa, Timmy started blushing when he saw Tecna in her dress, Nabu and just stared along with Sky at Bloom and Layla.

"What do you think boys" I said while laughing

"Te.. Tec... Tecna you look beautiful" stammered Timmy while blushing

"Thank you Timmy" said Tecna as she went over to hug him

"Muse, you look amazing" said Riven as he kissed Musa's cheek

"Baby, I already know that" laughed Musa causing all of us to laugh

"You look gorgeous my flower" said Helia as he kissed Flora's forehead

"Well you don't look quite bad yourself" said Flora while giggling

"Layla, you're beautiful as always" said Nabu as he held Layla's hand and kissed it

"Oh thank you Nabu" said Layla

"Hey Sky" said Bloom as she greeted Sky

"Bloom, you look wonderful my love" said Sky as he placed a kiss on Blooms lips

"Get a room, I think Stella has one available" yelled Riven

"By the way Stella, are you going out like that tonight?" said Nabu as he was pointing at my clothes

"Oh yes Nabu, I'm on my way to the Red Fountain Ball in a tank top and shorts" I said sarcastically

"Dude, it's Stella she wouldn't go out like that even if we paid her" said Sky

"Where's Brandon" said Bloom  
"Oh he's at home getting ready, he actually told us that he has a hot date for tonight" said Helia with a smile

"Yeah, I actually wonder who that could be" said Timmy

"Well when Brandon says she's hot, she must be! We all know how picky he is" said Nabu while laughing

"Excuse me?" said Layla as she glared at Nabu

"Layla forgive me, but Brandon has a very exquisite taste" said Nabu

"But how come you guys don't know how she looks like?" asked Musa

"He usually ask us about our opinion when it comes to girls, but this time he said that this girl doesn't need approval from us because she has the whole package" said Riven

"Don't you have a date Stella?" said Timmy

"Nope single and ready to mingle" I lied

"Good cause I have this cousin of mine I really wanted to introduce to you" said Flora

"There's no need for that Flora!" I laughed

"Fine sweetie, but he's a really nice though! Plus he's going to be there tonight" said Flora while pouting

"Flora this whole Stella being single thing, has really been hard on you" said Layla

"Oh god yes! Cause if she and Brandon can't get along anymore, I must help her find another one and I think Nathaniel would be for her " said Flora

"I'm sure he would" said Helia while laughing

"Well it's 7.05 PM, we've been here for 10 minutes! Let's go people!" said Sky as he looked at his watch

"Aye, aye captain" said Bloom as she laughed

"Bye Stel!" said Musa

"See you there girl" said Layla

"Bye" I said while waving them all goodbye

They all left and I was now all alone in my house, I have 55 minutes to get dressed and ready before Brandon comes! There's so much to do, in such little time.


	8. The Red Fountain Ball

I still wasn't ready, there is 5 minutes till Brandon comes. I was already wearing my new long sleeved sparkly floor length black dress with an open back, along with the dress I wore some black killer pumps. My dress was truly the definition of fancy! And I was wearing light makeup along with some nude lipstick, and I put my hair into a side bun. As I was standing in the middle of my bedroom, I went over to my jewelry box and took out some round diamond earrings. I put on my earrings as the finishing touch to my look, I was now ready. I walked down the stairs and into my kitchen, I grabbed my black clutch and put in my house keys and phone. Tonight I was determined to take the lead, Brandon was always the one who took the lead but this time it was my turn. I walked out the kitchen and down to my hallway. I took my phone out of my clutch and looked at the time it was now 7.59 PM, a minute till he comes. I stared at the clock on my phone, till it finally became 8.00 PM. Then somebody was knocking on my door, he was finally here. I walked over to the door and answered it, Brandon stood right in front of me in his crisp black suit and was looking VERY handsome.

"Right on time" I said while smiling at him

Brandon was just looking at me, speechless and shocked. He couldn't take his eyes from me, and just kept staring at me it was like he was in a trance. He didn't say a word, for the first time he didn't have anything to say. I closed my front door and walked over to him, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. Brandon was now even more shocked than before, he was so shocked that he didn't even kiss me back.

"Cat bit your tongue?" I said as I broke the kiss

"What?" said Brandon while still looking at me

"Come on, we're already an hour late" I said as I grabbed Brandon's hand

"Late for what?" said Brandon as he snapped out of his "trance"

"Late for the Red Fountain Ball silly" I said while leading him to his car

"Oh now everything makes sense" said Brandon while laughing

I let go of Brandon's hand and he opened the car door for me so I could sit, he then closed the door and went over to the other side of the car, he got in the car and started it. As we were driving, Brandon looked very focused on the road and was quite.

"So how was your day" I said for starting a conversation up

"Cool, you?" said Brandon

"Stressing" I said while laughing

"How come?" said Brandon

"Let's just agree on that we both have some weird friends" I said while laughing

"There is nothing to discuss about there" said Brandon while laughing

We were joking all the way till Red Fountain, as we finally reached the school we could see hundreds of people coming from different realms and different schools. Brandon parked the car and we got out, hand in hand we walked over to the entrance. We were walking down a black carpet as we finally got into the school. The ballroom was decorated in black and white colors, there was white flowers and black and white balloons. The whole place was extremely elegant, and the whole black and white theme was just awesome.

"This is so cool" I said as I held Brandon's hand

"Tell me about it" said Brandon while laughing

"Stella? Brandon?" said some voices behind Brandon and I

We both turned around only to find our best friends behind us, here comes the VERY awkward moment.

"What's going on" said Bloom

"Brandon didn't you have a hot date for tonight?" said Nabu

"I do" said Brandon while laughing

"Now why didn't you tell" said Flora as she hit me

"Helia say something to her!" I yelled from the pain

"This is not my problem" said Helia while laughing

"Answer me!" said Flora

"I wanted to surprise you guys, so surprise?" I said very awkwardly

They all just looked at me and a very happy Brandon, and then burst into laughter. We then walked to a table and sat, we chatted for maybe an hour before the guys excused themselves to get drinks.

"Girls excuse us, but we need to get some drinks" said Brandon as he and the guys got up

"You're excused" I said

"Burn" said Helia

"Now what's up with you and that word" said Timmy while laughing

"I just really like it" said Helia with a big smile on his face

We all laughed, and then the guys went away to get some drinks.

"So.. Why didn't you tell" said Tecna

"Tell about what" I said

"You and Brandon" said Layla

"Well, I actually told him that I wanted to be his date last night" I said

"Now what made you change your mind?" said Bloom

"Yeah, I thought that you wouldn't" said Flora

"Well.. After I came home late from dress shopping last night, hungry, tired and just finished. He called me up, and told me to get to his house. Long story short, I went over there and he made a very romantic dinner and apologized for everything that had happened between us. And I really think that if he is man enough to apologize for cheating on me and to feel very bad about his actions I should at least give him another chance right?" I said

"Yes people do deserve second chances, and I'm glad that you gave Brandon another chance! Even though I'm still very mad about not getting a chance to introduce you to Nathaniel" said Flora

"I never thought I would hear those words from you Stel" said Musa as she covered her mouth

"Little miss sunshine got a bit sensitive" said Bloom

"Now that was deep Stel" said Tecna while laughing

"Yes, I've been thinking about everything for the last 2 months" I said

"You really have" said Layla

"So, what does that mean now?" said Bloom

"I really don't know, but time will show" I said

"But how do you feel? Stella tell us the truth, how do you feel about all this! The last 2 months has been hard on you" said Flora as she looked concerned at me

"I don't know but what I do know is that, I still got feelings for Brandon and I realized last night that I really missed that idiot, but you know what?" I said

"What?" said all the girls

"He's my idiot, and nothing can change that" I said with a big smile on my face

The girls all hugged me, when Musa suddenly gasped. We all turned to her direction, and saw that her facial had changed from happy to shocked. All the girls then looked at what she was staring at, and then their facial expressions changed two. I had my back turned to the way they all were staring, so I didn't know what was going on.

"Earth to Winx" I said as I waved my hand

"What?" said Musa still looking very shocked

"I should be asking that question! Why are you so shocked" I said

"Nothing sweetie" said Flora

"Flora, what are you hiding?" I said as I put my hands to my hips

"NOTHING!" said Flora as she laughed awkwardly and fake

"Nothing? Honey you're hiding something! The fake laugh busted you" I said

"Oh don't worry" said Tecna

"Yeah, don't" said Layla

"Now what are you staring at" I said as I was turning around to see what was going on

"NO!" yelled all the girls

But it was too late, I turned around and saw what the girls was trying to prevent me seeing. I felt stupid, I felt really really stupid. Before my eyes was Brandon kissing a girl, and not any girl but Artemis she was wearing a white tight strapless dress that reached the floor and had her hair into a updo, she was looking good.. They were in a fully make-out session, I couldn't take my eyes away from them.

"I thought they broke up.." said Tecna

"I thought so too, honey you're not the only one feeling stupid" I said

I walked pissed and furiously over to Brandon and Artemis, Brandon had his back turned to me and Artemis was faced in front of me. She had her eyes closed as she was making out with Brandon, she couldn't see me coming towards them either could he. A few minutes ago I was bragging about that idiot, and now he is making out with the girl he cheated on me with. I walked by a waiter while I was on my way to kick Brandon's ass, and took a glass of wine from his plate with wine glasses filled with red wine. I walked with my glass with red wine when I finally reached Brandon, I look behind my back and saw the girls all staring nervously at me. I poked Brandon's shoulder and Artemis broke the kiss, Brandon turned around and looks at me while Artemis is smiling.

"Congratulations Brandon you win" I said

"Stella this is not what it looks like" said Brandon in defense

"Oh it was looking like you were making out with her" I said calmly

"Stella listen to me" said Brandon

"I made that mistake two times in my life, and somehow you always end up with that bimbo when I do" I said while pointing at Artemis

"Excuse me?" said Artemis

"You heard me perfectly, you're a bimbo? Should I spell it for you?" I said

"Blondie take those words back" said Artemis as she got closer to me

"Make me? This is a formal party the last time I checked, and bimbo's usually aren't on the list" I said while smiling at Artemis

"You're such a brat!" said Artemis

"Let me be a brat, at least it's better than being a boyfriend stealing bimbo" I said and I poured my glass of red wine on her white dress

"YOU BRAT! MY DRESS IS DIRTY NOW! I'M GOING TO SEND YOU THE LAUNDRY BILL!" yelled Artemis

"Honey, that dress was already dirty? You wore it remember?" I said with a laugh

"URGH!" said Artemis as she stormed out of the ballroom  
"Stella.. I swear it's not what it looks like, please let me explain to you! There has been a mistake" said Brandon as he took my hand

"There's nothing to explain dear, you didn't make the mistake I did." I said as I took my hand out of his

"What do you mean?" said Brandon as he looked confused at me

"What I mean is that jokes on me, not you" I said

"Stella.." said Brandon as he looked into my eyes

"Brandon I made the mistake of giving you another chance! You don't even deserve that, you don't even deserve my presence!" I said as I walked away from him

I walked as fast as I could, I turned my head to see if he was following me but of course he was. I walked faster and tried to get away from him because I couldn't deal with his drama anymore, when I finally got out from the ballroom and outside. I walked even faster now and then I turned my head to see if Brandon still was behind me, he was still following me but he was a long way behind me. As I turned my head back again, I suddenly bumped into someone.

"Oh are you okay miss?" said the person

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and sighed. I could hear that the person I bumped into was a guy, but I thought it was some Red Fountain student. I opened my eyes, only to see this guy with the most beautiful light blue eyes looking at me, he had blond hair that was lighter than mine and his skin color looked very much like Flora's. He had a gorgeous killer smile, and pure white teeth. This guy was hot! This guy was really hot. He looked like a guy in his early twenty's, he was maybe a year or two older than me. I was just staring at him, and admiring him.

"Miss? Are you okay" said the guy as he helped me up on my feet again

"Yes I am, thank you for asking" I said with a smile

"You're welcome" said the guy as he smiled at me

We just looked at each other, and then both started laughing.

"Now this is awkward" said the guy as he was laughing

"It really is" I said while giggling

"Shall we break the awkwardness" said the guy while laughing

"We shall" I said with a smile

"My name is Nathaniel, but you can just call me Nate" said the guy as he took his hand out as a sign for me to shake it

"My name is Stella" I said as I took his hand and shook it

"Wait a minute are you Stella as in Flora's friend" said Nate with a smile

"Yes I am, then you must be Flora's cousin" I said while laughing

"So you're the one she's been trying to hook me up with for a long time now" said Nate while laughing  
"Yes, she's been mad at me for declining" I said while laughing

"She got mad at you too? She's been calling me every day telling me how I'll regret it, if I knew that it was a beautiful girl she was hooking me up with, I wouldn't have said no." said Nate as he looked at me and smiled

"So are you regretting that you declined Flo?" I said while laughing

"I sooooo regret it!" said Nate while laughing

We just laughed, as Brandon came out. He walked over to us and I really didn't want drama so I just kept quiet.

"Hey Nate, what's up" said Brandon as he hugged Brandon

"Long time, no see buddy" said Nate while laughing

"Do you know each other?" I said

"Yeah, we go way back!" said Nate as he patted Brandon's back

"Nate used to live in Eraklyon back when we we're kids, he moved to Magix with us, but only to study economics when Sky and I went to Red Fountain" said Brandon with a smile

"SO! How's the ladies' man doing lately! Since you left your crazy ex 2 months ago, girls must have been storming to you" said Nate while laughing

"Crazy ex standing right in front of you and no ladies' man is doing very bad lately" I said

"No way.." said Nate as he was looking at me and Brandon

"Stella please don't" said Brandon

"Don't what? You told him I was crazy, haven't you told him what happen?" I said

"Please Stella don't" said Brandon

"Nate? Did he tell you what happen between him and I?" I said as I looked at Nate

"Nope, he only told me that his ex that obviously is you, is crazy and he left her because it didn't work out" said Nate  
"Well Brandon didn't tell you the truth, Brandon cheated on me and then told me that we need to be with others. Then we broke up and then last night I gave him a second chance. We came to this party and I suddenly see him making out with the girl he cheated on me with! And did I forget to mention, that he started dated the girl he cheated on me with after we broke up" I said

"Brandon? Is that true? Did you really do all this to Stella?" said Nate as he looked concerned at Brandon

"Yes" said Brandon while looking down at his feet

"Man you what?!" said Nate as he looked at Brandon

"Nate it wasn't on purpose!" said Brandon

"How can toying with a girl not be on purpose?" said Nate as he looked at Brandon

"I didn't toy with her!" said

"Dude, when you do all that you toy with a girl, and that's not cool Brandon!" said Nate

"Nate you don't understand!" said Brandon

"Yes Brandon I don't understand, I don't understand that if your girlfriend is beautiful and loyal. Why kiss or flirt with other girls? Why cheat on her? It's like throwing away a diamond, and picking up a rock" said Nate

I just looked at Nate, in disbelief that he would defend a person that he just met? I mean he and Brandon go way back, they are friends? Shouldn't he be taking Brandon side on this? Brandon took my hand, and I just flipped out and slapped him hard. Brandon now had my hand printed on his face, he put his hand to his face to feel the place I hit him.

"Don't you ever talk to me or talk to me, Brandon you and I are done!" I yelled

Brandon just walked away, since we were standing outside he decided to go home I guess because he went over to his car and drove away. I started crying and Nate came and comforted me, I cried even more now. How could I be fooled by him? How could I give him another chance at breaking my heart?

"Stella don't cry" said Nate as he patted my back

"How could I give him another chance, I'm so stupid" I said

"Stella, I don't know what has happen to him but he used to be one of the nicest guys I know" said Nate

"I don't know either, he has changed! I spent 3-4 years of my life with him.." I said

"It's going to be alright" said Nate as he hugged me

"Thanks" I said

All the girls and guys came out except Flora and Helia, and saw Nate and a very frustrated me hugging.

"What's going on?" said Riven

"Hey Nate" said Sky

"Hi Sky!" said Nate

"Where's Brandon?" said Sky

"Gone" I answered

They saw the tear stains on my face, and noticed how red and puffy my eyes were.

"Are you okay Stel?" said Nabu as he looked at me

"Yeah I'm fine now" I said while looking at Nate

"Are you sure" said Timmy

"Yes at least I know now that I won't get hurt again" I said

"Man Stella it's not what it looked like, listen to us we were there! We will tell you the truth" said Sky

"Sky I appreciate you loyalty for your best friend, but please spare me for the details I don't want to hear it. Brandon and I are done for GOOD" I said with a stern look on my face

We were all just standing outside awfully quiet, before Flora and Helia came out to us and broke the silence.

"Nate!" said Flora as she hugged her cousin

"Flora!" said Nate as he hugged her back  
"Hi Nate, I'm still sad about you not coming to the wedding!" said Helia while laughing

"Man, work was killing me you know being the CEO of the company is killing me sometimes" said Nate

"I wouldn't mind being the CEO of Magix Global" said Helia

"You got a nice professor job here Helia, along with the rest of us" said Musa while laughing

"Stella, I see you have met Nate" said Flora

"Yes I have" I said while laughing

"Now Flora, we've met each other! Can you now forgive us and not be mad at us" said Nate while laughing

"I'm not mad anymore, but you guys are still not forgiven" said Flora

"What can we do to be forgiven?" I said while laughing

"Go on a date" said Flora

"Sounds good to me" said Nate

"I'm not complaining either" I said while laughing

"What a night" said Timmy

"Tell me about it" said Tecna

"Stella how come you're mascara ain't running?" said Layla

"It's waterproof my darling" I said while laughing

We all went back into the ballroom, had a good time. Nate and I talked through most of the party, and before we knew it was over. Everybody was heading home, since I came with Brandon and I didn't bring my ring I had to drive home with Riven and Musa or some of the others.

"Should I walk you to your car?" said Nate as we got out from the ballroom and on our way to the parking lot

"I didn't bring my car, Brandon brought me.." I said awkwardly

"How are you coming home?" said Nate worriedly

"I guess I'll drive with Musa and Riven or Helia and Flora" I said

"No let me take you home" said Nate

"No, no,no! You really don't have to!" I said

"I insist" said Nate as he grabbed my hand and dragged me to his car

We got to this amazing black Mercedes, I always said that Riven had Magix's nicest black Benz but Nate's car is probably the coolest I've seen. We got into his car, and he started driving.

"So where do you live?" said Nate as he was driving

"In front of Flora's house, so you should know where it is" I said while laughing

"I'm glad you didn't say street name, I'm not very good at remembering where they are" said Nate while laughing

We quickly got home, and then I got out of the car. Nate also got out of the car and followed me to my door. I looked back, and noticed that Brandon's car was at his driveway so he probably was home. We now reached my porch and Nate was just looking at me.

"So when do you want to schedule our date?" said Nate while laughing

"I really can't think now I'm too tired? How about we do something fun! I don't want a fancy date" I said with a smile

"Sounds good to me, so what do you wanna do?" said Nate while laughing

"Let's rollerblade!" I yelled out of excitement

"We can do that, but I warn you I'm a good on rollerblades" said Nate with a smile

"Bring it on" I said with a devious smile on my face

"So shall we do it tomorrow at 2.00 PM" said Nate with a smile

"2.00 PM it is" I said

"I'll meet you here tomorrow okay?" said Nate

"I'll invite the others too" I said

"You do your thing" said Nate while laughing

"By the way, I didn't thank you for standing up to me with the whole Brandon thing.. So thank you Nate" I said while smiling

"No problem" said Nate with a smile

"So good night" I said

"Good night Stella" said Nate as he got off my porch

Nate now went over to his car, and I waved him goodbye. As I saw him drive away from my house, I then turned around took my keys out and then locked myself into my home. Tonight was a rough night, yet it still was good. I don't know if it was because of Nate, but what I do know is that I have a very good feeling about him.


	9. Plans,plans,plans!

I woke up in the morning, and it was 10.00 AM in the morning. While I was lying on my bed I picked up my, phone and texted the Winx and the Specialist's except Brandon and invited them to come and rollerblade along with me and Nate. They all replied quickly, and told me that they were looking forward to it. I smiled and decided to get up and eventually take a shower. I took a quick shower, and then got dressed, since we were rollerblading I needed to wear something a bit casual. I decided to wear some denim shorts and a pinky floral loose tank top. I then put on a bit of makeup on and put on some pink lipstick, then I straightened my hair as the finishing touch for today's look. I went down the stairs and into my kitchen to make some breakfast for myself, I opened the fridge and quickly took out some eggs and other things. I decided to make and pancakes, and while I was cooking I was thinking about yesterday's incident. I was thinking about why Brandon just couldn't admit that he kissed her, and why he was all worked up about telling me the "truth"? Could I really be wrong? Since Sky also was worked about this, and wanted to tell me what really happen? Maybe I should give him a chance? All these questions went through my head, yet I was starting to doubt my theories about Brandon cheating on me for the second time. I made a whole bunch of pancakes, and I didn't know what to do with all of them. I decided to go over to Brandon, to get the air cleared between us and listen to his explanation. I took some slippers on, took my some pancakes with me and my keys and walked out the door. I walked across the street and walked over to his house. I reached his house and knocked on the door. Nobody answered the it, I knocked again but harder this time. Brandon finally answered the door and when I saw him he was looking awful. He still wore his suit from last night, his eyes were all red and puffy so I guess he hadn't been sleeping all night, and I just felt bad when I saw him.

"Stella? What are you doing here?" said Brandon as he avoided looking at me

"I came to talk, clear the air? I've done some thinking Brandon and I really want to hear what you wanted to tell me" I said

"So now you want to listen? Why don't you just go date Nate huh?" said Brandon

"You heard?" I said

"Yes I heard Stella, my friends came to check on me last night and told me that the girl that I love is going out with one of my friends? Do you know how much that hurts Stella? Do you know how much I envy my own friend because he has a date with you?" said Brandon

"Brandon please" I said

"Fine, you want to know the truth! I didn't cheat on you Stella, I actually didn't do a thing wrong" said Brandon

"I don't understand" I said

"Of course you don't, you never gave me a chance to explain!" said Brandon

"Then I'll give you a chance to explain now" I said

"Fine, The guys and I were getting some drinks at the bar, and before I knew it Artemis came and crashed her lips into mine. I didn't even kiss her back Stella? I couldn't push her away either because I didn't want to cause a scene in the middle of a party Stella? What would Saladin say? Saladin would be so pissed at me if I ruined the schools hugest party of the year?" said Brandon

"Brandon.." I said

"No Stella, I think I need some space! All this has been too much! It is now up to you if you believe me or not." Said Brandon and then closed the door at my face.

I was just standing on his porch in complete shock, I have never in my life seen Brandon like this. I knew that Brandon was telling me the truth because why would he be so mad about this? Brandon never lies, and he never had lied to me before. Even the time when he cheated on me with Artemis, he told me what was going on. Brandon is an honest person! He is one of the most honest people I know, and I had to believe him. I walked away and back into my own home, I got in and ran to my living room where I just sat on the floor and was completely still. I called up the guys, because I really needed them right now. I didn't need a girl talk, because that will only cause tears. I needed a real guy to girl talk, with the guys. I texted them all, and they were here faster than the lightning. My front door was open, so they just came directly into the living room. They all came and I hugged them one by one to show them how glad I was to see them right now.

"Stella, I hope that you're okay! But you should know Brandon didn't cheat on you" said Sky

"Yes Stella, if you don't believe Sky or Brandon! Please believe in me! Brandon did not cheat, that girl just came out of nowhere and kissed him" said Helia

"Stella please Brandon is a wreck! Forgive him! You know that he is a sweet, loving and caring guy and most of all he is honest! Yes he has done some stupid things, but he at least was honest with you through everything" said Nabu

"Guys I believe you! I know that he isn't lying, but he doesn't want to see me! I went over there and talked to him. He didn't even let me into his house, he just locked the door right in my face when we finished talking" I said

"Of course he didn't let you in woman!" said Riven

"And why is that?" I said

"Brandon totally ruined his home, glass is shattered everywhere and a whole bunch of stuff! So the girls are over there right now to help him cleaning and fixing stuff, plus they are cooking for him before we leave to go rollerblading" said Timmy

"You really messed up this time Stella" said Nabu

"Me? He was the one who cheated first!" I said

"Listen to yourself, He WAS the one who cheated first? He did cheat ONCE, but he never did it again" said Helia

"Oh.." I said as I suddenly realized where Helia was going with this

"I think you should cancel your date with Nate" said Timmy  
"Why, he is sooo amazing, nice, caring, loveable, he has a good job and is a good person in general! Plus he is soooooo hot" I said while sighing

"So is Brandon" said Sky while laughing  
"Yes Stella, we all know how you're a sucker for Brandon!" said Riven while laughing

"You have to cancel Stella, this is also his friend you can't do this to him! How would you feel if Brandon cheated on you with one of your friends, or if he was in a relationship with one of them?" said Nabu

"But I want to go rollerblading!" I said

"We can do that when you finish talking to Nate, plus it is not fair that Nate is being your rebound guy" said Timmy

"Fine, give me my phone" I said while giving up, they all had a point if Brandon cheated on me with one of my friends or dated one of them I think I would die, plus I don't want to make Nate my rebound guy! That's too mean, because he is such a nice guy and he doesn't deserve this. At least I was happy that Brandon was with a girl I didn't know, and that's what the guys made me realize.

Riven gave me my phone and it suddenly started ringing, I looked confused at all the boys who just looked as confused as I did. I looked at the caller-ID and saw it was Nate? Was this fate trying to tell me something? I picked up, and the boys just looked at me or they more likely stared at me.

"Hi Nate" I said into the phone

"Hi Stella, look I hate to do this over the phone.." said Nate

"I see where this is going" I said as I looked over at the boys, who knew what was going to happen now  
"Stella your one of my good friends ex, I can't do this to Brandon. It's kind of a guy code, we just don't take our friends girls, and Brandon clearly still loves you! But I hope we still can be friends." Said Nate  
"Nate its okay! I was actually thinking of canceling too, because it wouldn't be fair to Brandon even though we're not together" I said

"I'm glad that you understand Stella, but I gotta go now! Works calling" said Nate

"Okay bye" I said as I hung up

After I hung up I threw my phone on the sofa, and the boys just looked at me.

"So what to do now boys?" I said

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm starving" said Riven

"Me 2" said Sky

"Me 3" said Nabu while laughing

"Should I say me 4 now?" said Helia with a smile

"We all haven't gotten any breakfast, because the girls has been at Brandon's place since 8.30 AM" said Timmy

"So Stella you owe us breakfast!" said Sky

"Yes, it's technically your fault that we haven't gotten any breakfast" said Helia

"I have made pancakes c'mon" I said as I walked into the kitchen

The guys followed me, and sat down at the big dining table in my kitchen. Thank god I have a big table with 6 seats, it fits exactly the amount of people we are! I took the plate of pancakes put them on the table, and then got some fruits and syrup if anyone wanted that along with their pancakes. The guys went wild, as they were shoving the pancakes in their mouths.

"Stella do you have some milk?" said Helia with his mouth full of food

"Yes" I said as I went over to the fridge and got some milk for him and the others

"This is so good!" said Nabu

"Don't lie to yourself dude, everything tastes good when you're hungry? It's Stella's cooking we're talking about" said Riven while laughing

"Thank you for the nice words Riven" I said as I sat down on the kitchen counter and watched the guys stuff themselves

"Well what are we going to do now?" said Timmy while drinking some milk

"What do you mean?" said Sky  
"Honestly? I don't know" said Nabu

"Brandon said he needed space, so I don't think he wants to see Miss Sunshine over there" said Riven while pointing at me

"Hmm.. You got a point, we got to do something! we've been on this for 2 months" said Helia  
"3 months actually, it's been 3 months" said Timmy

"What have you been on?" I said as I was looking at them

"Nothing" they all answered

"Guys?" I said

"Fine.." said Sky

"Are we supposed to tell her now?" said Nabu while looking confused at me

"Yes, there's no hope anymore those two are taking the life out of me" said Riven

"Yeah man, let's just get it over with! We've been trying hard at least!" said Helia  
"Trying what?" I said

I looked over at them, and realized what was going on.  
"YOU!" I said as I jumped out of the kitchen counter and pointed at them

"We're so dead" said Sky

"Gentlemen it was nice knowing you" said Helia as he looked at the other specialists

"You too man, you too" said Riven

"It was all you!" I said as I pointed at each one of them

"I told you she would find out" said Timmy

"It was you who didn't change Brandon and I's hotel bookings, you could have but you didn't! But then Brandon and I would be in separate suites and then your agenda would be ruined!" I said as I pointed to Helia

"She's good" said Helia

"And it was probably your idea, the guys doesn't think that long" I said as I pointed to Timmy

"She's too good" said Timmy

"I could keep going on but there's no need for that, all I want to know is why?" I said

"Because you love each other, even though Brandon messed up he still loves you and I'm sure you do too" said Helia

"Helia you sound like a girl now" said Riven while laughing

"Ssh.. Riven don't ruin the moment for Helia" said Nabu as he hit Riven's arm

"Helia you're right, I still love him but what do you want me to do now? I guess it's pretty much over now" I said

"It's not over Stella" said Sky

"It has only just begun" said Riven while laughing

"Oh dear god, please tell me you're not going forward with this" I said as I looked at the guys who smiled deviously at me

"Oh trust me, we're going on!" said Timmy  
"The specialists never give up!" Sky

"Listen, here's what we gonna do" said Helia

And this was the start of the guys oh so wonderful plan, that probably would go wrong in the end. I'm crossing my fingers, and toes for that nobody gets hurt under this procedure.


	10. Can someone say field-trip?

The guys and I were flying on the ship, tonight all of us would be camping with our students for the next 2 days. Brandon took the other ship and brought the girls along with him, since the girls wanted to go with him. After the Ball at Red Fountain, Saladin and Faragonda decided that the students needs a field trip with 2 days of survival in the woods, without magic or any weapons, and they thought that the perfect ones to do the job was no other than the Specialists and the Winx.

"Helia are you sure about this" I said  
"Never been more sure than this" said Helia with a smile

"Liar, when you married Flora you said that you've never been more sure about anything in your life" said Timmy while laughing

"Don't ruin the moment Timmy" said Helia

"Stella chill! We're guys, we know what a guy wants" said Sky

"Plus we know what Brandon wants" said Riven

"Stella, you just need to act like a woman" said Nabu

"But think like a man" said Timmy while smiling

"I can't believe I said yes to this" I said while hitting my face

"You're doing this for looooooove" said Riven while laughing

"Like you didn't do anything for love?" said Sky  
"Remember the time, he tried to get Musa's attention by being EXTRA nice" said Helia while laughing

"Or the time when he actually took her on a real romantic date on the beach" said Timmy  
"Listen here you're not gonna beat this, it was 3 weeks ago at Helia's wedding when we were going to the reception? I took Riven's car right?" I said while laughing  
"This sounds interesting, go on" said Nabu with a smile

"Trust me it's good" I said

"Don't" said Riven

"Tooo late! Riven was very emotional about me having two of the most precious things in his life! His Benz and Musa! He even said he loved her out loud, and you guys know how he doesn't show his emotions" I yelled

"Did he say the L word in public" said Timmy as he looked at Riven  
"Now, it shows that Riven ain't that hardcore" said Nabu

"It's not like I haven't said it before?" said Riven

"We never heard you say it?" said Sky while laughing  
"Yeah Riven, you don't like to get all emotional, sensitive and lovey dovey in front of us! For a time I thought you were heartless! This just proves my thoughts wrong" said Helia while laughing

"Stella I hate you" said Riven

"Oh? I looooove you too my sweetest friend" I said as I pinched his cheeks

"OW STOOP THAT! You're acting like my grandma Stella" said Riven while tearing up from the pain

"Oh little Riven's gonna cry now?" I said with a smile

Helia,Sky,Nabu and Timmy were laughing like crazy, because of me and Riven.  
"Oh god! I can't take this! " said Nabu while laughing

"My stomach, oh it hurts!" said Helia while laughing

"This is priceless! You rock Stella" said Sky while laughing

"No Sky, this is a legendary moment! It'll probably never happen again!" said Timmy while laughing

"Yeah! Cherish the moment guys" I said while laughing

"STELLA IM NOT A KID!" yelled Riven

"Oh Riven, you want a cookie? I have some in my purse" I said while laughing  
"Stella if you don't stop, I'm gonna tell them about the biiig secret" said Riven with a devious smile

"What secret?" said the guys

"Nothing, Riven you wouldn't" I said as my eyes widened, I knew exactly what he was talking about

"Ups too late, little miss perfect over there hasn't always been that perfect! She also has accidents" said Riven

"Riven if you say one more word I will kill you!" I said

"Well back at our first year at Alfea, she wanted to look good on her date with Brandon! They weren't an item yet, so they were just dating" said Riven

"Go on" said Helia  
"Then she went to a salon to get her nails and hair fixed! She got her nails fixed and afterwards something happened" said Riven while laughing

"What happen?" said Sky  
"Riven.." I said

"Apparently the lady at the hair salon messed up Stella's order and another girls other and switched them around, so the girl ended up with curls and Stella ended up with blue hair!" yelled Riven as he was laughing  
"Stella did you go on the date with blue hair then" said Nabu while laughing

"No.." I said

"She cancelled! She said she was sick" said Riven while he was laughing

"That's the last time I ever tell you something while I'm drinking, only the girls knew about that!" I yelled in defense

"If you ever want to know more about Stella, get her drunk and then you'll know everything" said Riven while laughing

"I should try that sometime?" said Helia while laughing

"Care for a drink Stella?" said Timmy while laughing

"That was one time! And I haven't been that drunk since our senior year!" I yelled

"Stella, tonight we are going to be camping with all of our students! Boys and girls!" said Sky

"Yeah, so no drinking or partying! We're working and we have to be professional!" said Helia

"What about the plan?" I said

"This is the perfect opportunity!" said Helia with a smile

"And why is that?" said

"Because if it just was us without the students, Brandon would probably leave because you were there! But since he is on duty now, he can't leave even though he wants too" said Timmy

"Oh my god, you guys are so smart!" I said

"I know" said Nabu while laughing

"We're not specialist for fun?" said Sky with a smile

"Are we there yet!" I said

"10 min." said Timmy

"Okay but one question where is all the students?" I said

"They are already there, they came earlier than us this morning to get more info" said Riven

"Stella do you think it's smart to wear heels in the woods?" said Helia

"Hey you guys said, I have to make a good impression right! This is my part of the plan" I said while laughing

Today I've decided to swear a beige jumpsuit, a long black cardigan and some beige boots with a heel. SO personally I think that I look, H-O-T! Joking, it's probably the most comfiest clothes I can wear, but still look gorgeous. I had pulled my hair to a side braid and wore some nude lipstick.

"Anyhow.. Stella? You get the game plan right?" said Nabu  
"Yeah I do!" I said

"Don't mess up my friend" said Timmy  
"Yeah if you do, all of our work would go to waste" said Helia

"And you don't want that to happen do you?" said Riven

"No I don't" I said

"Remember this is a magic free trip, no magic for the next 2 days" said Helia

"ONLY when necessary" said Timmy  
"Fine" I said

We finally reached the woods, and Timmy landed. When we got of the ship, we saw that the girls, the students and Brandon already was here. Brandon noticed me but rolled his eyes, and then kept helping the students setting up the tents.

"He can be such a diva!" said Helia while laughing

"Wonder where he gets it from" said Sky while looking at Riven

"Yeah wonder where?" I said

The girls came and approached the guys and I.

"Stella"yelled the girls as they hugged me

"Girls!" I said

"Sky!" said Bloom as she broke out from the hug and ran over to Sky

"Bloom!" said Sky as he picked her up and spun her around

"Helia" said Flora as she made her way over to her husband  
"Flora my loveliest flower" said Helia as he kissed Flora's hand

"Layla" said Nabu  
"Nabu!" yelled Layla as she ran over to hug Nabu  
"Musa, I see you babe" yelled Riven  
"I can't hide from you can I?" said Musa as she kissed Riven's cheek  
"Timmy! There's no signal out here" said Tecna while holding her PDA

"Tec, you don't need a PDA, this a survival trip remember?" said Timmy while pulling Tecna closer to himself

"WE ARE WORKING! PEOPLE! Be professional! What would the students think!" I yelled

"Let's set the rest of the tents up" said Sky  
"YEAH!" said everybody

We all then went on working with the tents, and when we finished we talked to the students about how this was survival trip, and that for the next 2 days there won't be any use weapons or magic at all. The students all agreed and went on, some went of swimming at the lake, while some stayed and relaxed. After everybody came from the lake, we ate dinner and it was starting to become dark.

"The students have been excellent today" said Helia  
"Who would have thought that they could catch that many fish for dinner! WITHOUT MAGIC!" said Musa

"They are clever teens" said Timmy

"Professor Brandon?" said a student from Red Fountain as he walked up to Brandon

"Yes?" said Brandon with a smile  
"The rest of the students from both Red Fountain and Alfea, has talked about having a bonfire tonight? Tell some stories, make some s'mores? So I was wondering if we could do that" said the student

"Why not? Sounds cool? You don't mind guys do you?" said Brandon while looking at me and the rest of the group  
"Yeah I don't mind" said Bloom  
"Me neither!" said Flora  
"Cool!" said Nabu

Brandon walked away and I ran after him. He totally ignored me, and kept on going! I'm sure he knew that I was right behind him. We got to a point where it only was us left, no students, nobody but us! I thought that this might be a chance to talk and go after the plan.  
"Brandon!" I yelled

"Stella, leave me alone" said Brandon as he kept on walking

"But Brandon! I think we need to talk?" I said as I followed right behind him

"I thought you said that wasn't worth your presence?" said Brandon coldly as he walked off

"Brandon please!" I yelled as I started to tear up  
"Stella don't" said Brandon

"Don't you understand Brandon, I wouldn't be running after you if" I said while crying

"If what Stella!" said Brandon as he turned around and was facing me

"IF I DIDN'T LOVE YOU!" I yelled

He just looked at me, and then turned and kept walking. I couldn't believe this, I didn't even start on Helia's and the boys plan? I've messed up big time! I ran back to where the rest of the Specialist and the Winx were. They could see I've been crying, because of my red puffy eyes. They all just looked at me, concerned. The guys was about to ask what happen to me, but a just held my hand up as a reply to them. They guys all knew what had happened, but the girls were clueless. All of a sudden the students cheered and came into the middle of our camping spot, and the others and I got ready for the bonfire. We sat everything up, got some pillows and blankets the kids could sit on, marshmallows, biscuits, soda, chocolate! Brandon eventually got back, and he didn't even look or talk to me what so ever! Anyways we discovered that there was one problem? We had no wood to make a fireplace, so somebody had to go out in the dark and get it.

"So.." said Timmy  
"Who would like to volunteer to get some wood!" said Layla

"I'll go" I said as I needed to get some air

"You can't go alone" said Nabu  
"Stella it's too dark" said Tecna

"I'm the fairy of the sun and the moon, remember?" I said while faking a smile

"I still think somebody should go with you" said Musa

"Musa, chill it's not like she's getting killed! Stella can handle it" said Riven while laughing  
"I'll go with Stella" said Flora with a smile

"Are you sure Flora?" said Helia  
"We're just getting some wood, and besides I'm the fairy of the nature" said Flora as she kissed Helia cheek  
"Hurry up girls" said Sky

As Flora and I began to walk further into the wood!  
"Sure" yelled Flora back

"Take care of the students in the meantime!" I yelled

"Will do! See you in a few" said Bloom  
The rest of the group began the activities with the students, while Flora and I were deep in the woods. We were walking and walking and walking, and it felt like forever to me since I hated the woods. And we couldn't see any wood by far, and Flora didn't want to hurt the trees. So Flora mentioned that she knew a place, where we could get some wood without hurting the trees. The wood was already cut, all we had to do was just get it.

"Flora, are we there yet" I said

"I'll tell, when you tell me why you've been crying" said Flora as we kept walking through the woods

"Brandon.." I said

"Now, why would you talk to him? I thought you guys both needed space?" said Flora

"The guys had a plan, and it sort of went wrong" I said without looking her in the eyes

"Are you serious, you let them try to rescue your relationship? Man they are trouble" said Flora while laughing

"HEY! The guys are actually pretty good! Sneaky and devious!" I said while laughing

"So.. What happen?" said Flora

"I kind of told him I love him" I said

"OH THAT'S BIIIIG! Why were you crying? That's amazing sweetie! You now know how you feel about him! After denials, you've finally admit it and even to him!" yelled Flora while hugging me

"Flora, he didn't even talk to me, he let me cry and ignored me totally.." I said

"Oh god…" said Flora as she broke the hug and kept walking  
"Well no more Brandon talk? Are we there yet Flora?" I said while walking

"Yeah actually, we just have to turn by the corner and then we'll reach the lake" said Flora

"The lake, now that's close?" I said

"Yeah, there is a house near the lake side filled with wood for people who's camping! That's the place I mentioned before" said Flora

"Oh yeah I remember" I said

We finally reached the lake after 10 minutes of walking through the woods. We eventually saw the house with the wood, and Flora ran over there but all of a sudden this huge big ogre hit Flora so she flew backwards.  
"FLORA!" I said while running to her

I reached Flora and saw that she was totally unconscious, I starting shaking her but she didn't wake up. By now I started crying, I panicked. The ogre was moving closer and closer to me, and it was ready to attack. I had to make sure, it didn't bring more damage to Flora's helpless body. This was a magic free trip, but since this was a life-threatening situation a.k.a an emergency I'm allowed to use magic, and I had to transform into my Bloomix form.

"LIGHT OF SPECTRUM!" I yelled as I send a spiraling beam towards the ogre

The ogre flew back, and then it ran towards me, and grabbed me by the arm and threw me away from Flora. The ogre was about to attack Flora who still was unconscious, and I was far away from her. I had to think quick, and then it hit me.

"SOLAR HALO" I screamed created a big round gold aura shield around Flora

The ogre tried to hit her, but my shield had protected Flora. For now? I just have to kick this things butt, before the shield wears off! I ran over to the ogre, and sent another attack towards it.

"Full-powered sun down!" I yelled while sending the attack and making the ogre fell into the lake.

This time the ogre screamed and ran up from the lake, only focusing on me. I flew up so it wouldn't get me, but it took me by the foot and smashed me on the ground. The pain my body was going through right now, is unbearable! But I have to do this, for the sake of Flora! I got up, or I tried to but when I stood on my right leg the pain was unbearable, so I fell down on the ground again. I had no energy left in my entire body, and I was tired. I had to end this right here and right now. I got up on my legs, I screamed from the pain I was feeling on my right leg. But I got up! I looked at the ogre and took a deep breath!  
"You are messing with the wrong fairy, you big fat stupid ogre!" I yelled

The ogre ran towards me, knocked me down on the ground and stepped on my injured leg.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOW!" I yelled in pain

"SUN SHOWER!" I yelped in pain while burning the ogre's foot from my attack

The ogre screamed and got off my injured leg, I now once again got up still in pain. Flora woke up from the ogre scream and saw what was going on.  
"STELLA! OH MY GOD!" yelled Flora as she transformed into her Bloomix form

"Flo!" I yelled and noticed that the shield I made wore off

But the ogre once again attacked me, sending me back onto the ground.

"Chlorophyll Bolt" screamed Flora as she send shoots of pink and green energy beams towards the monster

The ogre flew a few meters away from us, this gave Flora time to run over to me. She came and helped me up.

"Are you okay Stella?" said Flora

"I should be asking that question" I said as I noticed Flora's bruises on her entire body, she was pretty badly injured from the ogre's attack.

"My arm hurts like hell!" said Flora while showing me a big bruise on her arm

"Oh my god Flora! It must be bad! You just cursed!" I said realizing how bad it must be since Flora was swearing

The ogre got up and ran towards us, I looked at Flora and she looked at me. This was it, we were thinking the same! This is the end of this monster.

"CONVERGENCE!" we yelled together sending a powerful pink and gold energy beam towards the ogre

The ogre got totally knocked out by the attack, and fell unconsciously on the ground.

We then send several of energy beams each, up in the air hoping somebody will notice it! Flora then passes out and falls onto the ground. I try to hold myself up even though I have no powers left, I manage to shoot the last couple of energy beams, before falling onto the ground and passing out as well.


End file.
